Can't Believe It
by Kenpachi's Woman Itachi's Girl
Summary: When retuning home from a mission his love ran deep for the young pink haired kunochi he began to want her need her, more than he could ever imagine. SasuSaku,ItachixKeri,Sasuke and Sakura are having a tough time with their friends new and old.R&R PLEASE!
1. Can't Believe It

**Can't Believe It**

* * *

The young pink haired kunochi was just getting back from a mission then she thought to herself,

"_Hmm maybe I should stop at this small town and pick up a few things." _She thought to herself.

After getting a couple of things from the small town, she was once again on her way back to the village.

Sakura finally reached her destination after being away on a mission for a month. After reporting to Tsunade-sama Sakura was on her way home, only to be stopped by a blonde haired boy and his teammate, no other than Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

"SAKURA-CHAN YOUR BACK?!" the blonde haired boy yelled squeezing her so tight she couldn't breath.

"Hey….Naruto-kun…" the out of breath kunochi said.

"Hey….Sasuke-kun…" she says.

Sasuke did his usual head nod, Naruto, still smiling looks at Sakura blankly, "What is it Naruto-kun?" a confused Sakura asks.

Naruto's eyes turned a brilliant blue as if he just remembered what he going to say.

"OH!! Choji is having a celebration tonight and is wondering if we would go." The blonde haired boy said.

"Celebration for what?" Sakura asks.

Naruto then looked puzzled, and then his eyes got wide again,

"He just got back from an important mission."

Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke, Sasuke just shrugged.

"Umm…I'm kind of tired-" she was interrupted

"BUT SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto whined.

"Be quiet loser she doesn't want to go." Sasuke says cooly.

Naruto starts to pout.

"Please-" he was interrupted.

"Fine I'll go." Sakura says sighing.

"YESSSS!!" Naruto yells.

"What time do you want me to meet you guys?" a curious Sakura asks.

"In 4 hours and don't be late!" Naruto yells as he and Sasuke walks off.

Sakura sighs, "I guess I'll go get a nap in, then get ready for the party."

Later on that day…Sakura was almost refreshed from being on her long mission but not quite yet, but she knew she had to get up.

Slowly but surely she got on her feet and made her way to the bathroom.

After getting dressed Sakura was ready to head out the door, she opened the door only to find her teammates waiting in a tree for her.

"OYE SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled from the tree.

"What's up Naruto-kun." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" she said, Sasuke doing his usual head nod.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all headed toward the bar.

On they're way over, they ran into a familiar face, "Sai" she pointed.

"You're back from your mission already?"

"Yes" he says calmly. His face as pale as ever.

"Where are you guys off to?" he asks.

"We are going to Choji's celebration." Naruto replies.

"Celebration for what?" Sai asks looking confused.

"It's not his birthday…" he went on.

"….it's not a holiday…"

"So what is it?" Sai asked.

Sasuke looks at Naruto as if silently telling him to tell Sai what the celebration is about, but Sakura beat him to.

"An important mission that Choji completed."

Sai looked confused as ever.

"Well we were going to go get some ramen before we head over there, would you like to join us?"

"Sure-" he was cut off once Sakura grabbed his arm, smiling brightly she said.

"GREAT!" she exclaimed.

Naruto and Sasuke were a little jealous, OK very jealous especially Naruto, Sasuke was too but of course you couldn't tell by his face but you can feel the jealousy around those two, hell you could probably see it.

As they walked up to Ikurachi ramen shop Sakura stopped in the front, then everyone else stopped wondering why the pink haired kunochi looked so serious.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking a bit concerned.

Sasuke too looked a little concerned; Sai with his usual fake smile on his face, "I was just wondering before we go and eat who is going to pay the bill afterwards?"

Sasuke gave a smirk then quickly replied.

"I'm not paying the loser should since he eats the most" the said smirking.

"Shut up!!" Naruto yelled.

"Didn't you just get off a mission Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes why?" Sakura asked looking confused.

"Well…umm….didn't you get paid from the mission?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sai just watched.

After a minute or two Sakura walked in the restaurant and the others followed including a bloody Naruto who then offered to pay after a very brutal beating.

"Sakura-Chan why did you have to do that it was just a question." A weak Naruto asked.

"Humph" was all Sakura said.

After six bowls of ramen for Naruto, one of Sakura, one for Sasuke, and two Sai, they head over to the bar.

"Forehead!!" a very blonde girl yelled from a booth in the back.

"Hey Pig" Sakura says to Ino, by now her teammates split up to greet some of their friends.

"Congrats Choji." Sakura says.

"Thanks" a very hungry Choji says.

Sakura looks over.

"Hey Shikamaru" Sakura says waving.

"Hey" Shikamaru says lazily.

Sakura looks around, she sees Naruto arguing with Kiba and then she spots Sasuke chatting it up with their former sensei.

Sakura tries to walk over to where her former sensei and teammate are but she noticed that she wasn't moving, she looked down and seen Ino's arm linked around Sakura's own arm.

"Where are you off to Forehead?" Ino says standing up.

"Over th-" she was cut off.

"Let's go get a drink" Ino said pulling her best friend with her.

"But-" once again she was cut off.

"Don't you wanna have fun? Relax you just got back from a mission didn't you?"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing lets go pick up the pace!" she yelled.

All Sakura could do was stare at the two men talking, she sighed and sat down at a stool at the bar not paying attention to her annoying friend which really made the blonde mad.

Ino ordered the drinks.

"What's wrong Sakura?" a worried Ino asked.

"Nothing" the pink haired kunochi replied coldly.

"Well our drinks are here" Sakura grabbed her sake and began to drink it. Ino ordered something else which Sakura wasn't to sure what it was all she knew was that it was pretty and she liked the color.

"What's that?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Umm I'm not sure I just know there's mango in it, it's pretty good wanna try some?"

"Oh yes please!" Sakura said excitedly

As Sakura sipped the drink she was amazed in how good the orangeish drink tasted.

"Mmm!" she said.

Ino laughed.

Now both they both ordered the yummy mango drink.

Later the same night everyone was leaving except two drunken kunochi's, Shikamaru grabbed Ino.

"Let's go Ino" said Shikamaru lazily.

"ButIdontwannago" Ino says drunk.

"Wait!! Saku-Saku, umm?" Ino was so drunk she couldn't even remember her best friends name.

"Hun? Pig where are you gooinngg?" Sakura began to slur her words.

"I don't know tell Shika to let me go"

Shikamaru just pulled her along. He let out a sigh and thought to him self.

"Why do I have to take her home this is so troublesome."

As Shikamaru led Ino out of the bar Sakura remained seated at the counter. Sakura then realized that she was all alone at the bar...or was she?

Out of no where Sasuke was standing over Sakura's shoulder.

"Sasuke-Kun" Sakura says surprised.

"Hn" Sasuke simply says.

"What are you doing here?" she says a little drunkenly.

"You have to get home don't you?"

"Umm...Yess"

"Well I'm here to take you home"

Sakura's eyes widened, the love of her entire life was walking her home she had to think of something fast because she started to turn red, and once Sakura turned red she knew all of her word were going to run into one long confusing sentence.

"Umm th-thank y-you Sasuke-Kun" the pink haired kunochi said blushing furiously.

"Let's go" Sasuke took her hand and Sakura almost fainted, she thought she was over Sasuke once he got back from Orochimaru because, well because he was evil dammit, Sasuke abandoned her and he knew her feelings about him, he knew damn well she was madly in love with him she deserves better right...right? As they left the bar Sakura leaning against Sasuke(she wasn't that drunk right?). Instead of Sasuke taking the kunochi to her house she notices the Uchiha symbol.

"Umm Sasuke where are we going?" Sakura asks confused.

Sasuke remains quiet, as he kept walking closer and closer to his house, Sasuke takes a deep breath then says;

"Itachi is away on a mission and wont be back until tomorrow" Sasuke says not looking at Sakura.

"Wha-what?!"

"You heard me"

Sakura began to blush, as she looked at Sasuke, his eyes remained forward. By now they we're already in his house and approaching Sasuke's room. As they entered the room Sakura became more and more aware of what was about to happen, then she felt her back hit the wall.

"Sasuke-Kun?"

"Hn" Sasuke says as he began to kiss her neck.

"I-I really should be getting home I have rounds at the hospital tomorrow."

Sasuke didn't say anything he just kept kissing her, his hands were everywhere then one stopped on her shoulder, he then began to remove her shirt.

"Sas-" she was interrupted as she heard the door begin to open.

"Itachi!" Sakura says blushing madly.

"This is something your older brother should never see" Itachi says calmly.

"Itachi" Sasuke says growling.

"I should go" Sakura says stumbling.

"Saku-"

"Bye!"

"Dammit Itachi don't you know how to knock?!"

"I wanted to surprise you"

"Fuck you"

"Here's a little tip: If you live with someone don't do that at your house go to their house."

"Like you do with Keri?"

"Exactly" Itachi says walking away, Sasuke was still pissed so he did the only thing he could do and that's sleep and plan what he was going to do tomorrow.

Ok Ok this is my very first chapter sorry about some of the spelling but please review tell me what you think and if i should change something.

* * *

**_Oh Yes Yes Itachi is still alive I couldn't let him die please don't be mad I love him!! Next chapter coming really soon!! Thanks!!_**


	2. Can't leave her Alone

**Can't Leave her Alone**

Early the next morning Sakura was already up and dressed ready to make her rounds at the hospital, then she remembered what happened last night, she knew she had to do everything in her power to stay away from Sasuke. As Sakura headed out of her bedroom she went into the kitchen to grab a bagel and some tea she made before she got in the shower this morning, Sakura just wanted to stay in bed all day and hide underneath the blankets but she knew she had to take her ass to work.

While walking to the hospital Sakura spots Ino coming her way but she doesn't realize that Sakura coming towards, maybe because she's to busy yelling out someone beside her, "Come to think who is that girl?" Sakura thought to herself.

Right when Sakura seen the mysterious girls face she started to turn red from blushing because that girl was the same girl Itachi and Sasuke were talking about Keri Ikitaku. Sakura ran the other way right before her friends could notice her, by then Sasuke was talking to the two kunochi's (probably asking if they seen Sakura.) and looked pretty disappointed when he heard their reply.

Sakura hurried on to the hospital after spying on the three, as she checked in she noticed Shizune filling out paper work next to her, but Shizune didn't notice until Sakura gave her a little bump with her hip causing Shizune look up.

"Ahh Sakura-Chan just the girl I'm looking for." Shizune said with a smile. Sakura looked surprised.

"Why?" Sakura asked a little puzzled.

"Well Tsunade-Sama has been looking for you ever since this morning, she even asked Sasuke-Kun to find you." Shizune replied.

"_That's why Sasuke was looking for me?"_ Sakura began to smile.

"Well you better get going Sakura you know how Tsunade-Sama is if your late." Shizune warned her.

"OK your right" Sakura said a little shaky.

As Sakura headed for the door she stopped and turned to Shizune. "What about my patients?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry that's what this paper work is for, I swear I do more paper work than the Hokage herself!" Shizune added a little angry.

Sakura left after Shizune rumbled on about how lazy Tsunade-Sama is and what she does all day. Sakura approached the Hokage tower and headed towards the stairs, Sakura had her head down thinking of how she would avoid Sasuke for the rest of the day if Tsunade doesn't give her a mission. "UFF" Sakura began to rub her head. "Oww watch where your going jackass." Sakura looked up and seen Itachi, she jumped back and began to blush.

"Hello Sakura" Itachi says coolly.

"Umm….er….h-hello Itachi" Sakura said still blushing.

"Are you going to see Tsunade-Sama?"

"Y-yes why?"

"Just asking" Itachi had a smirk on his face and Sakura noticed it, she wasn't positive of what was going to happen but she knew it was Sasuke related but she knew she had to go anyway so after a minute Sakura walked up the steps as thoughts just raced through her head, before she knew it she was at the door of the Hokage she knocked then entered.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura asked looking around the room only to find herself and the Hokage the only ones in the room.

"Yes I want you to-"

"Yes?" Sakura interrupted her hoping she was going to give her a mission.

"To take a break no hospital duties no missions just brake"

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes you just came back from a very high ranked mission and you deserve it.

Sakura was pissed so now she had to avoid Sasuke for a whole week it would help if Tsunade gave Sasuke a mission but for now all Sakura is trying to do is make it home and think of a plan to avoid him.

As Sakura walked home she spotted Itachi with Keri they were walking to her house Keri who is 20 was a former ninja from the village hidden in the mist she used to travel with Zabuza and Haku until she was abandoned here in the leaf village when she was only 6, she had long brown hair that she always kept in a bun and would walk barefoot once in a while since she was an orphan she forgets to wear shoes, she and Naruto are like brother and sister because of their situation, Keri was very pretty and no doubt all the men in the leaf village would turn their heads to look at her, she wears a white tank top with light blue short- like Capri's and she is very chesty, Sakura looked down at her chest in disappointment but kept on walking, anyone could see why Itachi would go with her heck Itachi is one of the best looking guys in the village its only fair he goes with the best looking girl right? But Itachi does have a short temper when it comes to Keri and other men especially Jiraiya he is always trying to peep at her while she is in the hot spring Itachi has tried to fight him multiple times but Keri always broke it up before it got serious she could be very quiet and act like Sasuke some times and most of the time she's loud and always yelling like Naruto.

Sakura realized she missed her turn try to be nosy so she quickly turned around and left out of sight of Itachi and Keri. As she walked up to her door Sakura heard rambling in the bushes "Who's there" she said nervous thinking it was Sasuke stalking her. Out jumped a funny looking ninja, "Sakura please accompany me to the bar." The strange ninja said. "Are you asking me out?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm no no I was thinking that your youth should not be wasted!" The bushy browed boy said.

"I'm sorry I can't I'm er doing something tonight sorry!" Sakura said going in her house and closing the door behind her.


	3. What Them Girls Like

**What Them Girls Like**

_The Next morning…._

Sakura was awake pretty early she was sitting on the edge of her bed thinking of a way to hide from Sasuke, she thought about hiding at Ino's house but he could easily find her there mainly because of the blondes big mouth, then it hit her she could stay at Keri's house she knew Sasuke couldn't stand the kunochi but she had to pick up a few things before she headed over and pack a couple of things, she was just planning to stay for a couple of days at least until Sasuke stopped looking for she wasn't ready for all of this hell she may never be ready for all of this.

Sakura packed a backpack with clothes, her toothbrush, and toothpaste you know hygiene items. She then remembered she had a grocery list that she had to get the things off the list because she forgot to before she went off on her mission. So she took a deep breath and walked to the door, she slowly turned the door knob and opened the door just to peek out and make sure no one was there, to her relief no one was there. Sakura opened the door all the way by then.

"OYE SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura screamed and punched Naruto not knowing who it was or what even just happen.

"Naruto-Kun!!" Sakura yelled innocently as she ran to his aid.

"Wh-why did you hit me Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said almost completely out of it.

"I-I didn't know it was you sorry, what are you doing here anyway?" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to grab something to eat since Sasuke-Kun is out on a mission and umm…" Naruto began to blush. Sakura didn't notice but wait did he just say Sasuke is on a mission? I think he did say that.

"Naruto did you say Sasuke is on a mission?"

"Yes…and I was wondering if you wanted to go some where?" Sakura was so happy that Naruto told her that, that she could kiss him, but she wasn't going that far so she decided to go grocery shopping later and go with Naruto.

"Sure Naruto I'll go with you so it's a date." Sakura said smiling brightly. Naruto began to blush.

The two ninja walked into town and instead of ramen they went to a tea house, Sakura was surprised when it wasn't ramen again.

"So Sakura why were you hiding from Sasuke?"

"I wasn't hiding!"

"Oh umm hiding did I say that?! I meant umm er… avoiding yeah that's it avoiding!" Naruto barely saved that one.

"Because…well its none of your business Naruto" Sakura beginning to get angry.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan." Naruto said in his puppy dog eyes.

"You know that shit doesn't work for me Naruto I'm the one who taught you that" Sakura said laughing.

Naruto began to laugh as well, it wasn't as bad as Sakura thought it was going to be until…

"HEY NARUTO-KUN!!" a familiar voice yelled.

"HEY KERI-CHAN!!" the two loud mouths went on. Keri gave Naruto a huge bear hug almost cracking some of his bones.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN" Keri yelled.

"Hey Keri.." Sakura said.

"Why aren't you with Itachi? Naruto asked.

"He's on a mission with Sasuke but they should be coming back soon."

Those words began to taunt Sakura as she thought how soon Sasuke could be coming back and once again begin to look for her.

"Naruto-Kun!" a voice yelled from not that far away.

"It's Shizune" Sakura said surprised.

"What's wrong Shizune?" Naruto asked

"Tsunade-Sama has summoned you" Shizune said out of breath.

As Naruto and Shizune hurried back to the Hokage tower Naruto was wondering what could be so important. They finally reached the tower and entered the room.

"I brought Naruto-kun like you asked Tsunade-Sama"

"Naruto I want you to meet up with Hinata's group they need back-up"

"Just me?"

"Yes you are the only one who can get down there fast enough"

"What about Keri she's faster then me hell she's faster than anyone in this village!"

"Shut up and go Naruto"

"Damnit" Naruto was out the door and on his way to Hinata's aid.

"You think he will be ok?"

"Naruto will be fine"

_Back at the tea house…_

Sakura began to walk home, she noticed Keri walking next to her even though Keri's house was in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going Keri?" Sakura asked

"I was going to spend the night at your house" Keri said. Sakura forgot Keri waits until the last minute to tell someone something if she even tells them at all. As they walked on to Sakura's house Keri asked Sakura if she had and pajama's she could borrow until the morning. "Sure" Sakura said coldly. They reached Sakura's house and went inside. Keri sat on the couch as Sakura went over to the kitchen.

"You still like Sasuke don't you Sakura?" Keri asked. Sakura almost dropped the cup she was getting out of the cabinet.

"N-No why?" Sakura asked nervously and a little curious.

"Well Itachi told me what happen or at least what he saw"

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled embarrassed.

"Well yeah but anyway just tell Sasuke you don't like him anymore, he doesn't deserve you how bad he treated you"

"Y-Yeah" Sakura said blushing

"Well do you want me to tell him?"

"No it's alright I'll do it"

"Ok well anyway have you even ever done it with anyone?"

"KERI!!" Sakura yelled as her entire face turned violent red.

"Hey I'm just asking it's kind of a daily thing for me"

"How many times have you done it Keri?" Sakura asked curiously. Keri began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ha…I can't count or I would have a headache everyday I don't even think there's enough numbers" Keri had to wipe the tears from her face because she was laughing so hard.

"Well I was just asking I'm 18 and never did it is that bad?"

"Of course not I honestly think you should wait maybe another year."

"So umm is Itachi good?"

"Wow you'll never understand if you don't try I think you and Sasuke should try it if he's as any good as his brother you wouldn't be able to leave him alone, Itachi is like I know what them girls like!" Sakura thought about what Keri just said, _"Wait didn't she just say Sasuke doesn't deserve me and I should tell him? Ok it's about time to get off this damn subject." _

"Well ok anyway haven't you been hanging out with Neji a lot lately?"

"Yes why?"

"Just asking I thought you would be with Itachi"

"Are you fucking kidding me if Itachi was with me 24/7 he would end up killing every guy in the village except Naruto and Lee"

Sakura began to laugh "Oh can I get those pj's now please" Keri asked kind of sleepily. "Oh yes sure hold on one minute I'll go get them" Sakura went in her room to retrieve the clothes.

"Here you are" Sakura said holding the clothes out.

"Thanks" Keri said smiling. Keri then began to undress right in front of Sakura, then Sakura seen her tattoo on Keri's back, "What is that?" Sakura asked, "Uh? Oh my tattoo? It's a sign of a wolf."

"A wolf?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes well it is part of my bloodline heritage sort of like Kiba but mine is stronger and I was the only survivor."

"What happen?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well all I can remember is before I was taken by Orochimaru I was told I was the heir of my bloodline and I was to dangerous to be in the village so those bastards separated me from my people and tried to lock me away but they say I went out of control and killed all of my people, but when I woke up the next day I couldn't remember a thing but I was being carried and the scent of blood all over my hands the scent of my peoples blood." Keri then ended her story.

"Oh I am so sorry Keri" Sakura said picking up Keri's clothes so she could wash them.

"Oh it's alright you don't have to wash them I can tomorrow morning I will just return your clothes later in the afternoon thanks." Keri said smiling

"Alright goodnight Keri" Sakura said as she walked into her bedroom and closing the door.

"Night Sakura-Chan" Keri said waving.

As Sakura sat on the edge of her bed thinking what she should do about Sasuke since he would be getting ready to come back _Maybe going to Keri's house wasn't so bad then she thought about her and Itachi he would be over there almost everyday or she would be gone, maybe Hinata wouldn't mind if I stayed with her but Hinata is just so damn shy and she might ask Naruto why I was really staying there and Naruto's big ass mouth would defiantly say something to Sasuke so what about Ten-Ten?_

_Well Ten-Ten and I_ _**are **__friends we just don't talk a lot but when we are together we are almost like best friends so who should I stay with? _Sakura began getting sleepy so she lay down and quickly she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_THIRD CHAPTER!! PLEASE REVIEW!! OK THIS IS ALL ABOUT SAKURA AND KERI I KNOW I KNOW SAKUSASU COMING REAL SOON MAYBE EVEN NEXT CHAPTER D HOPE YOU GUYS DESERVE IT YOU DO FOR ALL YOUR PATIENCE!!_**


	4. Woozy pt1

**Woozy**

_**The next morning...**_

Sakura was rudely awakened by a loud thump at her door she didn't get up fast enough, by then someone plopped in the bed right next to her. Sakura was still a little woozy from waking up so wildly. Sakura looked over and seen a blurry and familiar face.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Keri said cheerfully**, **Sakura began to rub her eyes and then she replied.

"Morning Keri-chan" Sakura said sleepily. Keri continued to smile brightly.

"Go brush your teeth Sakura breakfast is ready." Keri said brightly. Sakura stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom. "_I forgot how serious Keri was about breakfast" _Sakura thought to her self.

Keri headed out to the kitchen and fixed the plates, Keri still had the pajama's on that Sakura let her borrow, Sakura wasn't used to waking up early when she was on "vacation". Sakura sat down at the table, Keri had already began to eat, Sakura looked at her plate and her eyes widened as she seen the delicious food in front of her. "Eat" Keri said staring at Sakura while she was still eating herself.

"I am" Sakura said laughing. Keri stood up and walked over to the sink placing her now bare plate in it, Sakura was amazed at how fast she ate it was only 5 minutes.

"Whoa that was fast!" Sakura exclaimed, Keri just laughed "It was good" Keri said still laughing.

Sakura then took a bite of her food. "Mmm!!" Sakura said as she took another bite.

Keri was just about to go change when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" Keri said wondering who that could be so early in the morning.

Keri screamed once she opened the door "Itachi!!" Keri yelled jumping on him turning it into a hug. Sakura turned around so fast she almost got whiplash. Sakura's eyes widened when she seen the two men at the door, Itachi and Sasuke.

"We stopped by your house and seen that you weren't there so Sasuke suggested we look here." Itachi said softly, Keri was still hugging him which made Sasuke irritated.

"I thought you two were gonna be gone for a while." Keri said letting go of Itachi.

"We were gone for 2 weeks" Itachi said.

"Really it's been that long?...since I've had sex?!" Keri said smiling brightly, she knew that pissed Itachi and Sasuke off. "Hey Sasuke-kun" Keri said looking behind Itachi to see him.

By then Sakura had already crept away to her room. "Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking around the now empty room. "She's in..." Keri thought about what Sakura told her, that she didn't like Sasuke like that anymore. "I don't know where she is." Keri said sticking her tongue. "First you guys have to eat breakfast" Keri said pointing at the food on the table.

Itachi and Sasuke sighed knowing it was no way getting out of breakfast. They both sat down at the table and Keri gave them their food.

"I'll be right back" Keri said walking into Sakura's room.

"Why do you go out with her?" Sasuke whispered.

"Because..." Itachi said as if that was all he going to say.

"Well? She's annoying and lazy she should be going out with Shikamaru." Sasuke said.

"She can be annoying sometimes and she's pretty lazy, if she can find a way to do something the easy and fast way she wont hesitate to do it, but she is the strongest shinobi in Konaha you should be grateful it was her and Naruto who saved you." Itachi said smirking.

"Yeah yeah whatever I still don't like her" Sasuke said getting mad again.

"You will" Itachi replied, and then the two men began to eat.

_**Back in the room...**_

"Come on!!" Keri said.

"NO!!" Sakura yelled.

"Please!!" Keri whined.

"No!" Sakura yelled back.

"Fine then Itachi and I are leaving you two alone."

"Ok fine!" Sakura said finally giving in.

Sakura was about to change into her clothes when Keri stopped her.

"No keep your pajamas on!" Keri said smiling. Knowing Sakura she didn't really like the pajama's because they were so short, she thought anything shorter then her normal pink outfit she didn't like she thought it was to revealing.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because at least you can make him sweat a little and make him _woozy_" Keri said smiling.

"But what if he wont le me go?" Sakura said

"Simply say you forgot Ino needs you for something important."Keri said laughing evilly.

"Are you going to do the same with Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe so then he'll want me all night" Keri said laughing.

The two girls left the room to join the two men in the kitchen.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said smiling brightly even though it felt like her heart was going 100 mph. "Hey" Sasuke said as his eyes wondered but still noticing her pajamas.

"Why are you still in your pajamas? Are you sick?" Sasuke asked still not looking in her eyes.

"Nope just felt like keeping my pajamas on" Sakura said laughing and noticed that she wasn't nervous anymore.

Itachi went to sit on the couch, Keri followed with a cup of tea, she sat next to him crossing her legs showing her bare legs. Even though both konuchi's were wearing the same thing Keri was thicker than Sakura and she filled the pajamas in all the right places turning Itachi on.

Sakura mimicked Keri except Sakura sat on a chair instead so she wasn't sitting as close to Sasuke as Keri was to Itachi but she made it so he could still see her legs.

Keri whispered something to Itachi which made him get up and move to the living room, Itachi sat on the couch in there and this time instead of sitting next to him Keri sat on him and put her arms around him.

"Your wearing your hair down." Itachi said quietly.

"Yes" Keri said softly.

"You never wear your hair down, only when were having sex." Itachi said, Keri then put her hair up in a bun.

"Do you wanna see my hair down? Then I guess we should go back to my place. Keri said smiling.

_**Back in the kitchen...**_

Sakura was doing pretty good but Sasuke on the other hand wasn't but not in a bad way in the good way he was indeed _woozy _when

Sakura got off of Sasuke from sitting on him. Then Sasuke stood up almost falling over.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"I forgot I have to meet Ino im staying with her for a couple of days on her mission." Sakura said smiling as she went in her room to change.

Right after that Keri and Itachi entered the room to where Sasuke was "Were leaving" Itachi said, Keri looked at Sasuke and smiled, "_Nice work Sakura"_ Keri thought to herself.

They all left Sakura's house and Sasuke went on to Naruto's house, Itachi and Keri kept walking.

"Oh I have to go I forgot im meeting Neji for training." Keri said, Itachi was mad, Keri just kissed him goodbye and she was gone.

* * *

**_Well SOOOO sorry for the wait everyone internet was down!! Also sorry for the short chapter next one will definatly make up for this one!! _**


	5. Woozy Pt2

_****_

Woozy Pt.2

Naruto was eating his daily ramen when he heard a knock at the door, Naruto got up to answer the door and seen his former sensei standing outside with his hands in his pockets.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said surprised.

"Hey Naruto." Kakashi said removing his hands from his pockets to rub the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"What your old teacher cant drop by to say hello sometimes?" Kakashi said.

"No" Naruto asked squinting his eyes looking at his ex-sensei suspiciously. Kakashi walked in and Naruto closed the door behind him.

"Ok maybe something is wrong." Kakashi said looking serious.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"What aren't you two telling us?" Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

"You aren't telling us something about Keri she was a transferred ninja which requires all of her information from the day she was born to the day she arrived here in the village, and we just found out the Third Hokage only received what rank she was in other than that we've only heard storied from you and other rumors." Kakashi said very serious, which pissed Naruto off since him and Keri are like brother and sister.

Naruto stared at Kakashi and then finally spoke.

"Keri and I told you already...." Naruto said stopping in the middle of his sentence, that was all he was going to say.

"That's bull shit Naruto, you haven't told us half of it. " Kakashi said glaring at Naruto.

"This is very important, Naruto we must know." Kakashi said.

"Who is we?" Naruto asked glaring back at the silver haired jonin.

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said.

"What the hell? Where did this come from?" Naruto asked getting angry.

"We just need all of the information an Keri we can get." Kakashi asked.

"Well all I am telling you is that you guys haven't even scratched the surface yet." Naruto said looking serious, as he turned around opening the front door to show Kakashi out. Kakashi then knew he crossed the lines of Naruto and his "sister". Kakashi also knew that Naruto and Keri have been close ever since they met 14 years ago, when Naruto was 5 and Keri was 7ever since then they've been like brother and sister and even referred to each other that way.

As Keri finally made it to Jiraiya's location she didn't see him but she could smell him he was right under her nose but she couldn't see him. Where was he? So she searched in the area for Jiraiya, out of no where a of ANBU black Ops attacked her from behind, usually Keri would have sensed or even smelled them but she was to focused on finding Jiraiya, Keri fought them only to be jumped by Jiraiya. Keri was shocked and confused, it took very strong remedies to knock Keri out and Jiraiya had a poison made especially for her made by Tsunade.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Keri shouted at Jiraiya, as soon as she opened her mouth Jiraiya shoved the poison down Keri's throat and in a split second she was out. "This poison will wear off in a couple of hours so we better get moving." Jiraiya said carrying Keri.

Soon they were back in the village and Keri was tied up on a chair in the interrogation room, as Keri opened her eyes she felt woozy and was also surprised to see Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Ibiki, and a couple of ANBU Black Ops standing around her. Keri looked back over to Jiraiya.

"You bastard, what the hell are you guys doing?" Keri asked sounding pissed. She moved around trying to get free of the ropes but they weren't budging.

"You cant escape these ropes they are made of pure chakra." Tsunade said looking serious. Keri smirked, knowing what kind of ropes they were Keri knew how to escape them, but instead she decided to stay and see what was so important that they had to poison her and tie her up. Ibiki stepped toward Keri.

"Where were you born?" Ibiki asked, Keri decided to answer the simple questions.

"Hidden Mist Village." Keri answered.

"Who are/were your parents?"

"I don't have any" Keri stated.

"Everyone has a mother and father" Ibiki said frowning.

"Well I don't"

"Fine who was your guardian?"

"Zabuza Momuchi" Keri said looking over at Kakashi.

"What rank are you." Keri just stared at Ibiki.

"Ok. What clan are you from?"

"The Ikunochi clan"

"What happen to the other clan members?" Ibiki asked. Keri froze remembering the painful memories. "This is boring im out of here."Keri said cutting the ropes with her own chakra. In the blink of an eye Keri was gone.

"What now?" Kakashi asked rubbing the back of his head.

"We will investigate more later but for now we will let her rest that poison was very powerful it could have taken out 8 elephants in a single drop, not even Shino's bugs could break that poison down. Everyone grew silent and left the room.

* * *

**_Wow soooooo sorry about the late update really really sorry umm SasuxSaku coming next chapter promise!!!_**

**_Thanks Please review and comment and all that good good stuff ^_^_**


	6. When I Grow Up

_**When I Grow Up**_

Keri returned to her home, she did not want to rest but she knew that was the only poison that could actually affect her. So Keri headed toward her room, she paused as she heard a knock at her door, Keri rolled her eyes as she walked slowly to the door the poison was in her system and she felt herself getting weaker.

She opened the door and seen Sakura on the other side. "What you came to question me too?" Keri said with annoyance in her voice. "No! Keri you don't look to good are you alright?"Sakura said placing her hand on Keri's forehead. "And your burning up! What happen?!" Sakura asked.

"Urgh. Your stupid teacher poisoned me just so she can try and get some information out of me." Keri said weakly.

"What kind of information?" Sakura asked looking confused. When Keri heard Sakura say that she knew Sakura had no idea what was going on.

"Never mind, why did you come over here anyway?" Keri asked walking over to the couch and laying down.

"Oh yes. I need to borrow some of your clothes!" Keri looked confused.

"And why is that?" Keri asked.

"Well Sasuke-kun is coming over and we are going out to eat!" Sakura explained.

"Hn?" Keri said raising an eyebrow. Sakura began to blush.

"I thought you didn't like him anymore." Keri said pressing on.

"Well I don't, we are just going out as friends!" Sakura said still blushing.

"Suuurre. Then why do you need my clothes?" Keri asked looking at Sakura suspiciously, she knew Sakura knew that Keri only had short clothes which was not Sakura's style at all.

"Because all of your clothes look better than mine!" Sakura yelled.

"Ok. Ok. Go pick something out of my closet just stop yelling dammit." Keri said closing her ears with the pillows off the couch.

"Thanks! Oh sorry!" Sakura screamed and then whispered hugging Keri on the ouch all at the same time. "OW!" Keri shouted still being affected by the poison.

"Sorry!" Sakura said.

"Just go!" Keri said pointing at her room.

Keri had finally fallen asleep and she was sweating in her sleep, she turned very pale and sounded as if she had trouble breathing, she knew the poison was going to affect her pretty badly because it came from her clan, they kept it so no enemy would no that was the only poison that could affect them, it could even kill them. Sakura later returned to the living room where her poisoned friend was. Sakura was going to wake Keri up but figured she needed some rest, Sakura looked at Keri again and noticed she didn't look to good so she began to lightly shake her so she could wake her up. Sakura began to shake her harder but Keri just wouldn't wake up, this worried Sakura terribly. Before Sakura could begin to freak out she heard a knock at the door, she ran over to the door and opened it. "Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura yelled. "What are you doing here?!" Sakura asked knowing that Sasuke pretty much hates Keri ever since her and Itachi started dating, well ever since he found out about the two.

"Is that what your wearing tonight?" Sasuke asked pointing at the dark blue dress Sakura had.

Sakura quickly hid the dress behind her back.

"Hey you never answered my question!" Sakura said.

"Kakashi wanted me to check on Keri, I don't know why its troublesome." Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets and sighing.

"Oh! Keri! I forgot about Keri! You have to help me!" Sakura exclaimed running back to Keri's side.

"Hn? What's wrong with her she doesn't look to good." Sasuke said actually sounding a bit worried.

"She was poisoned! She said it was a special kind of poison, it was the only kind that could affect her! But she never mentioned it could be this dangerous!" Sakura said, once again trying to wake Keri up.

"Don't let Itachi find out he'll go berserk" Sasuke said sounding serious. "Or Naruto" he added, Sasuke joined Sakura by her side trying to wake up Keri.

"Why don't you heal her?" Sasuke asked.

"I already tried! It has no affect on her!" Sakura cried out, then it got quiet as their attention immediately focused on Keri, she began to transform.

The two shinobi watched as black and red chakra began to bubble from Keri's body, her fangs grew larger but she remained unconscious, Sakura and Sasuke were still beside her s the black and red chakra began to whip out and destroy everything in Keri's house, including Sasuke and Sakura, once Sasuke knew it was dangerous he immediately activated his sharingan and noticed some of the chakra was coming right at them.

"Watch out Sakura!" Sasuke yelled shielding Sakura with his own body, the chakra was so powerful it hit Sasuke and even Sakura knocking them both unconscious.

The chakra ten began to form around Keri's body, it was similar to Naruto's Nine-Tailed Foxes cloak but also different in a way, it took on the shape of a wolf instead of a fox. All three of the shinobi were unconscious, while unconscious Sakura remembered of when she was a little girl long before Sasuke left the village, when they were still in th academy. "Um hey Sasuke-kun" the little pink haired girl said blushing. "I was wondering if you would help me with my training since you are the strongest in the academy, I want to be just like the legendary Lady Tsunade when I grow up." Sakura said still blushing.

"No. I don't have time to help you train, I have to train myself." the little blue haired boy said walking away from the now devastated Sakura.

Unconscious as well Sasuke remembered when he was just a little boy; "Hey Itachi! Ready to help my train?!" Sasuke asked excited to train with his older brother.

"When I grow up I wanna be just like you Itachi!" Sasuke said cheerfully.

"I don't have time right now Sasuke." Itachi said filling out some papers and never looking up.

"But I haven't gotten my fire jutsu down yet! And your much better than father!" Sasuke whined and noticed his brother wasn't even paying attention to him so he left to train on his own.

_Back in the room...._

The chakra had finally finished forming around Keri's body even though she was still unconscious her body was moving with the chakra it was as if the chakra had picked her up and was taking her with it. The chakra had brought Keri to Naruto's house it rubbed against the door and burned it down allowing them to get inside Naruto's house, after getting in Keri had laid on the floor and Naruto had ran in when he heard all of the commotion. "Keri?!?!?" Naruto shouted as he rushed over to his unconscious "sister".

"What happen?!-" Naruto was cut short when he heard a voice coming from Keri, but it wasn't Keri's voice. Who's was it? The chakra?

"You must heal her or we both die!" the chakra told Naruto.

"But Im not a medical ninja!" Naruto told the unfamiliar voice.

"Just put your hands on her stomach!" the voice said. So Naruto did that, but nothing happened.

"It's not working!" Naruto cried out. At that moment Naruto felt a bubble of chakra come up and go thru his hands, but it wasn't his normal chakra it was the nine-tailed foxes!

"What's going on?!" Naruto asked.

"The nine-tailed foxes chakra can heal me and from there I can heal Keri so she wont die, so I wont die!" the voice of the chakra said. So the red chakra poured from Naruto's hands and after another moment his chakra stopped and the black and red chakra that formed around Keri went back into her body. Naruto sat up and leaned closer to Keri.

"Are you alright Keri?" Naruto asked as he woke her up. Keri's eyes finally opened.

"Huh? Naruto? What are you doing in my house? And where did Sakura go? She was here looking for something to wear." Keri said looking confused. Naruto just smiled and hugged Keri.

"Huh? Uh Naruto are you ok?" Keri asked checking Naruto's forehead for a fever. Naruto laughed and then began to tell Keri what had happened, at the end of his explanation Keri's eyes widened in shock, then she gasped.

"Oh shit! Sakura!" Keri yelled taking off back to her house (which was right beneath Naruto's they lived in the same building.) Keri walked over and noticed the door was gone so she went in and seen Sasuke and Sakura both unconscious on the floor.

"Crap" Keri said walking over to Sakura first. After a minute Naruto ran in behind Keri.

"What happened here?!" Naruto asked as his eyes widened in shock.

"My chakra was probably released and struck Sasuke and Sakura." Keri said picking Sakura up.

"Grab Sasuke" Keri said pointing over at Sasuke.

"Right!" Naruto said picking up Sasuke and then they both left, they dropped the two off at the hospital.

"My dear Sakura.... What happen!?!" Lee shouted as tears came streaming down his face.

"Keep your voice down!" Naruto said punching Lee.

"Both of you shut up." Tsunade said entering the small room.

"Chi" Naruto said glaring at Tsunade as was leaving the room.

"Let's go Lee" Naruto said from the hallway.

"Right!" Lee said saluting and rushing after Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Lee asked

"Nothing" Naruto said shoving his hands into his pockets, once they walked outside Kakashi was leaning against the wall of the hospital obviously waiting for Naruto, Naruto looked over at him and continued walking. "Naruto wait." Kakashi said. "Wait my ass. You bastard" Naruto said then ran off.

"Shit this going to be tougher than I thought my orders were to talk to either Naruto or Keri, I figured Naruto would be easier to approach, maybe I was wrong." Kakashi said sighing. Kakashi went into the hospital to check on Sakura and Sasuke who were still unconscious.

As the day finally gone night fell Sasuke and Sakura were left in their rooms to continue resting. Keri was out with Itachi since he just came back from a mission. Keri and Itachi were walking hand and hand down the late night busy street going to go get something to eat, Keri looked pissed off but her eyes were saying "worried". It was silent until Itachi spoke.

"What is it?" He asked beginning to look worried as well, Keri remained silent for a moment and then replied. "Oh its nothing." Keri said giving Itachi a fake smile, he knew it was fake, so he stopped walking causing Keri to be jerked back since they were holding hands. Keri looked at him. "What is it?" Keri asked looking confused.

"It upsets me that you must lie to me and hide things from me, aren't you the one who said to never hide things from each other?" Itachi looked pissed and disappointed at Keri. She looked at Itachi then just looked away sort of feeling guilty. "It's none of your concern." Keri said coldly.

"The hell it is" Itachi said more pissed than disappointed now and snatching Keri from walking away. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Itachi said. Keri sighed and hugged Itachi. "I told you its none of your concern." Keri whispered to Itachi in his ear.

"Why are you acting this why Keri?" Itachi asked.

"Why wont you tell me?" Itachi said squeezing Keri in their hug.

"Because telling you would only be a bigger burden on me." Keri said simple.

"Stupid" Itachi said breaking their hug.

"Who you callin stupid, stupid!" Keri said angrily.

"You said it would only be a bigger a burden on you, well how do you think I feel about this? How do you think I feel not knowing what is going on in your life, our life!" Itachi said, hurt.

"Dammit Itachi just drop it! This is bullshit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Keri yelled as tears ran down her face. Itachi's eyes widened at the sight of his girlfriend crying, he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry" Itachi said as he brushed Keri's hair with his hand. "_Ha this always works on him" _Keri thought to herself.

"Sorry to interrupt but may I talk with you Keri?" a familiar voice said from the shadows. Keri immediately cut her tears off and looked over to the shadows. "Kakashi?" Itachi said, Keri immediately became pissed. "Keri-" Kakashi said before he was cut short by a very painful punch in the face.

"Bastard." Keri said walking off. "I knew Naruto was going to be easier to approach, cant believe I've been called a bastard twice today." Kakashi said still on the ground.

"Why did you do that Keri?" Itachi asked catching up to his pissed off girlfriend. Keri was mumbling some cuss words to herself, once Itachi heard her he knew she was beyond pissed.

"I'll walk you home." Itachi said grabbing her hand .

After a few minutes Keri was still heated, but she stopped walking when she picked up a familiar scent.

"What is it?" Itachi asked. Keri pointed in front of them. "Sai!!!!!" Keri shouted jumping on the pale boy in excitement. "Neh hey Keri" Sai said smiling and holding Keri up. "You were gone so long I began to miss that pale face of yours!" Keri said laughing. Standing next to Sai was Yamato. "Hey Keri." Yamato said smiling and waving. Keri climbed off of Sai and got so close to Yamato's face their noses almost touched. Itachi tightened his fist and watched closely. Keri squinted her eyes then got a little closer allowing their noses to touch, Itachi was mad. "Uh who are you again?" Keri asked rubbing the back of her head laughing. Itachi and Sai both dropped their heads in amazement.

"Neh, Keri you really don't remember me? Your kidding right?" Yamato asked disappointed.

"Nope! Ha ha! Sorry!" Keri said blushing in embarrassment. "Its Yamato-sama" Sai and Itachi said together. "OH YAMATO! HEH! SORRY! YOU GUYS WERE GONE SO LONG I FORGOT!" Keri shouted and then hugged Yamato.

"How long has it been 8 months?!" Keri asked.

"It wasn't even that long, you remembered Sai's face and scent" Yamato stated and sounding a bit depressed.

"_Oh no he's sulking" _Keri thought to herself.

"Well bye!" Keri yelled as they walked off, Itachi just waved. "See ya!" the two men shouted back.. As Itachi and Keri finally reached Keri's house the two entered. Itachi sat on the couch and Keri went to her room to change into her pajamas, the usual long t-shirt and boxers nothing special even if Itachi was there. When Keri returned to the living room she was pretty sure Itachi had gone home but there he was still sitting on the couch. "Hn? Your still here? Aren't you going home?" Keri asked Itachi.

"I'm not going anywhere Itachi said walking up to Keri to grabbing her waist, he began to kiss her, eventually he had pinned her to the wall. Keri moved Itachi's head lower to her neck he kissed it and sucked on her neck it began to turn red. His hands moved up and ripped Keri's shirt off exposing her breasts, Itachi moved lower and started to kiss and suck on her chest. Keri released a slight moan then shivers went racing down her back. Keri then tore Itachi's shirt off, after a moment Itachi went back up to Keri's mouth and their tongues began to battle, chest to chest there was no space in between them. "Hello?" someone said as they knocked on the door, Itachi and Keri ignored it until they kept hearing the knock get louder. Keri ended the war with their tongues and looked at Itachi, Itachi sighed and grabbed his shirt off the floor and handed it to Keri, she put the shirt on and walked over to the door. "What is it?" Keri said answering the door not knowing who was out there. Itachi came up behind Keri to see who was at the door.

"Oh Im sorry we weren't interrupting anything were we?" TenTen said blushing noticing Itachi had no shirt on and Keri looking pissed.

"Yes you are now please come back tomorrow." Keri said rudely and trying to close the door but Lee and Guy pushed the door open, Neji and TenTen walked in behind Lee and Guy. "What do you guys want?!" Keri yelled, Itachi whispered to Keri that he was going to stay the night and he went to Keri's room to go to sleep. Keri was pissed. "Um...er....sorry!" Lee said.

"Just tell me what you want dammit! If you must know Itachi and I were in the middle of getting ready to have sex! Now will you please tell me what the hell you want so I can get back to it!" Keri shouted. The for shinobi turned bright red. "Oh yes! Tomorrow morning will you accompany us on our mission?"Neji said still red.

"Sorry but Im not going on any missions for a while." Keri said remembering getting ambushed by Jiraiya and some ANBU.

"Oh that's fine is Naruto home? We will ask him" Guy asked.

"Yes he actually just got back" Keri said pointing to the door.

"Thanks." Neji said, Keri opened the door.

"Now if you don't mind, I am very horny so please leave." Keri said smiling. The four turned red again and hurried out the door. "Now then" Keri said walking into her room.

"Shit. I knew it." Keri said looking at the sleeping Itachi.

"Well no sex tonight, damn that team Guy." Keri said sighing as she removed her shirt to feel her lovers skin against her own, she snuggled up to Itachi and fell right asleep. His skin smelled of a cool winter breeze that scent always calmed Keri down or put her right to sleep. Itachi turned his head in his sleep and buried his face in Keri's neck a took a deep breath the smiled, she smelled like pomegranate and Mango's he wouldn't think of it to be any other way since her favorite fruit are mangos.

* * *

**_YESSSS!!! I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY THANKS!!!! 2 CHAPTERS FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!!! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW_**


	7. Hospital Days

_Hospital Days_

Sasuke and Sakura had finally awaken from being unconscious for three days, they were in separate rooms, but Sasuke managed to make it to Sakura's room, the two were told to stay in the hospital for one week of course Sasuke did not want to but Sakura convinced him to stay, Sasuke was just happy to see that Sakura was ok they only had minor internal injuries and since they were internal that was the cause of them staying in the hospital longer than usual.

"Well so much for our date." Sasuke said dryly.

"It was just going out to dinner ya know." Sakura said bluntly.

"I know that" Sasuke said looking away from the pink haired girl. It was silent for a moment, and then Sasuke moved from the chair he was sitting on to the edge of Sakura's bed. "What is it?" Sakura narrowed her eyes suspicious of the Uchiha.

"When we get out of this damn hell hole they call a hospital wanna get a drink with me? Ya know to make up for our date that's all." Sasuke said feeling his face get a little red.

"Hell hole?" Sakura said as she chuckled. "The hospital is not a _hell hole_ as you called it it's the complete opposite, it's a place of healing." Sakura pointed her finger at the now annoyed Uchiha.

"Che. I think we entered hell together Sakura." Sasuke said smirking causing the now red Sakura, Sasuke immediately noticed this and took advantage of it. "Why so red Sakura? Want me to call the nurse in for you?" Sasuke said smugly. "Oh shut up!" Sakura said covering Sasuke's mouth and nose with her hand trying to suffocate him. Sasuke simply removed her hand and began to laugh; this made Sakura turn an even brighter red.

"Hey Sakura-chan, your awake!" The blonde haired boy called from right outside the room, Sasuke heard said voice and immediately stopped laughing. "What do you want loser?"

"I _**want**_ you to leave Sasuke!" Naruto yelled already getting mad. "Hey Naruto where's Keri? Is she alright?" Sakura asked sounding a bit worried, Naruto stopped arguing with Sasuke and turned to face Sakura.

"Yeah how is the freak?" Sasuke asked looking up at the blonde.

"She is not a freak! And she's fine." Naruto huffed and looked away.

"But what happened?" Sakura asked curiously.

"What happened with what?" Naruto asked back trying to act as if he didn't know.

"Don't screw around with me Naruto!" Sakura yelled waving her fist in Naruto's face.

"Yeah cause that's my job" Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's hand and smiling.

"Wh-wh-whaaaaat?!?! You two are dating now?!?!" Naruto yelled, as he tried to pry the Uchihas hand from Sakura's own hand.

"No! Now knock it off the both of you!" Sakura yelled whacking the two upside their heads. "Ah! What was that for Sakura?!" the two boys asked at the same time.

"Because you both are complete idiots" Sakura said glaring at the two, they were rubbing their heads when Jiraiya walked in. "I heard all of this commotion and decided to check it out, I noticed it was coming from your room Sakura and figured you had finally woken up!" Jiraiya explained. "Master Jiraiya?" Sakura asked surprised. "Well that's my sign to leave" Naruto said getting up to walk out the door, Sasuke and Sakura looked up at Naruto in confusion. "Where you going?" the dark haired boy asked.

"To see Keri." Naruto said not looking back and passing Jiraiya without speaking.

"Wait Naruto" Jiraiya said stepping into the hallway with Naruto. "What is it" Naruto said coldly and a pissed of f look on his face. "I had to do it"- Jiraiya said but was interrupted by Naruto. "You didn't **have **to do anything!" Naruto yelled. "You ambushed my sister and poisoned her! She's saved the village countless times and you guy to this just to get her information?!" Naruto continued to yell, Sakura and Sasuke could here the whole conversation between the two from the room. "We need to know if _she _was the one who killed her clan and if so then why?! How?!" Jiraiya tried to explain to Naruto but who cares? Why did that even matter if she hasn't hurt anyone in the leaf village then why worry about crap that happened so long ago? Naruto couldn't understand which made him even angrier.

"Do you want me to tell you what she'd say?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya froze and looked at Naruto, his big blue eyes a little darker than usual. Jiraiya nodded "Yes" was all he could say not knowing if Naruto was kidding or serious, but he wouldn't be kidding right now, would he? Jiraiya thought.

"She'd say fuck you" Naruto said leaving, Jiraiya stood there dumbfounded, after a moment he regained his composure and returned to the room where an eavesdropping Sasuke and Sakura were.

"So how are you guys now?" Jiraiya asked giving the two a fake smile.

"Oh we're fine now Master Jiraiya!" Sakura said with a quick bow of respect.

"Ok well I'll come back later and check on you two"

"Ok bye, and arigato!" Sakura shouted from the room after Jiraiya left, Ino came in right after Jiraiya had left.

"Hey forehead!" Ino said smiling brightly with flowers in her hand. "I got these for ya!" she handed Sakura the flowers. "Oh thank you Ino, when did you get back from your mission?"

"Mmm about three days ago, I think" Ino said closing her eyes as if trying to remember. "Gah! Oh no! I missed Choji's birthday!" Sakura said slapping a hand over her eyes. "Oh I didn't even see you there, hey Sasuke" Ino looked over at Sasuke and smiled, Sasuke just waved back at her. Ino turned her attention to a now sulking Sakura.

"Oh its alright right forehead he knew you were in the hospital, besides, Keri was the life of the party! She was so drunk she couldn't tell the difference from Itachi and Neji! She totally made out with Neji and Itachi knocked him out for not stopping! Then she made a fuss about it because she thought Neji was Itachi and asked Itachi why he knocked her boyfriend out! Oh boy you guys should have been there!" Ino said laughing and wiped an invisible tear away, that's Ino for always gossiping.

"Damn I can't believe I missed the look on Itachi's face" Sasuke muttered, the two girls laughed.

"Well! I'm supposed to meet Shikamaru and Choji for breakfast, so bye guys!" Ino said skipping out the door. "Breakfast? What time is it?" Sakura asked. "7:43" Sasuke answered looking up at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Yes time for breakfast!" A voice came from the hallway. "Uh oh" Sasuke and Sakura said looking at each other, in walked Keri with two large brown paper bags, she set them on a cabinet near the sink, she pulled out what seemed to be an obento.

"Oh don't be fooled I made these myself I figured I'd put them in these to make it easier! Did you know you could buy these at the liquor store!?" Keri said smiling brightly neither one of them bothered to ask why she was even at the liquor store this early. "Well I'm just here to drop this off" Keri said handing their breakfast.

"Wait stay here and talk to us!" Sakura said before Keri could even turn completely around, Sasuke looked a bit confused. "Huh? No way you just wanna know what happen" Keri said leaving the room.

"Well so much for your half-baked plan" Sasuke snickered.

"It was not half-baked!" Sakura said jabbing a finger into his ribs.

"Oww!" Sasuke said holding his ribs, Sakura laughed and they both ate their breakfast. After a few minutes a nurse entered the room.

"Sasuke-kun" the nurse said shyly. Sasuke already had a pretty good feeing as to what she was going to say.

"Hn?" He asked anyway.

"You must return to your room you haven't taken your medicine today and Lady Tsunade said if you refuse to take your medicine you will have to stay an extra week." The nurse told him, once hearing that Sasuke was off to his room, Sakura laughed. "Arigato Ms. Haruno" the nurse said giving Sakura a quick bow of gratitude. "No problem, just make sure he doesn't find out that I am really the one who said it and not Lady Tsunade!" Sakura said and the two laughed.

"Well he should be sleep after he gets his shot so you can get a break" the nurse told Sakura.

"Thanks!" Sakura said turning around to fluff her pillow "Now I can get some sleep!"

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Sakura heard a familiar voice down the hall.

"That sounded like Sasuke" Sakura leaning forward.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!?!" Sasuke shouted, Sakura then realized what was going on. "It's just a needle" she said to her self giggling.

"GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT!!" Sasuke shouted, after a minute went passed Sasuke came running into Sakura's room. "What's the matter Sasuke?" Sakura said trying to hold back her laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!?" he yelled pointing at the nurse entering the room.

"Sasuke-kun you must take your shot" the nurse said holding a six inch needle.

"HELL NO! I THOUGHT YOU SAID MEDICINE!!" Sasuke continued, "GET THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME!!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I guess everyone is afraid of something" Sakura said laughing harder.

"I AM NOT AFRAID!" Sasuke still yelled while fighting off the nurse.

"Then way are you yelling? You are starting to sound like Naruto and Keri" Sakura said covering her ears. "I took mine already" she said showing Sasuke the band aid on her arm. That made Sasuke mad; he quickly returned to his room and tried to lock the nurse out. "Sasuke-kun!" the nurse shouted as she finally managed to get into the room, they argued for a brief second. "OWW!!!!" Sasuke yelled, then it was silent.

"The nurse must have got him" Sakura said to herself, soon after she said that the nurse came in sweating and panting like she was running from someone.

"All done?" Sakura asked smirking.

"That Sasuke, a katana he isn't afraid of a needle yes!" the nurse said wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Well see you Sakura-chan! My shift is over!" the nurse said waving goodbye before leaving.

"Ok bye!" she answered back.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"What the hell is this?" Sakura thought as she began to wake up. "And where is this heat coming from? It's so warm." She opened her everything seemed normal maybe it was just a dream? She turned over and her eyes grew wide.

"AHHH!!!" Sakura screamed, there was someone lying next to her!

"What's wrong Sakura?" the familiar man lying next to her asked.

"Wh-wh-wh-what the hell're you doing in my bed?!" Sakura yelled pushing the dark blue haired boy onto the floor.

"Oww what was that for?!" Sasuke yelled.

"You were in my bed! And why were you?!" Sakura asked sitting straight up glaring at Sasuke as he got up from the floor.

"Well when I came in here to check on you, you were shivering so I asked the nurse for an extra blanket but she said they were all dirty, I got in the bed with you to warm you up." Sasuke said as he dusted himself off.

"Oh well thanks I guess but I really wasn't cold" Sakura said still glaring at the Uchiha. "Mhm right" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"Your pathetic" A voice from the hallway said.

"Shut up Itachi" Sasuke said with a pissed off tone in his voice.

"You're still in the hospital after all this time" Itachi pointed out the obvious, already getting on his brother nerves.

"Hey Itachi" Sakura said as she waved, Itachi simply nodded in return. '_Just like his_ _brother'_ Sakura thought. "Where is Keri?" she asked

"At my house probably sleeping" he answered thinking of what they were doing before he left for the hospital.

"What?! Why is she over there?!?!" Sasuke yelled pissed off. Amused to see his younger brother get so riled up so easy he snickered and said, "Because she wanted to go over there rather than her place" he answered not taking his eyes off Sasuke.

"Well make sure she doesn't go in my room"

"Why don't want her to see the shrine you made for Sakura?" Itachi said smirking, Sasuke turned a beautiful shade of red, Sakura just laughed trying to keep the blush down she felt creeping up her neck.

"What the hell?! That's a lie!" Sasuke yelled. Completely ignoring Sasuke's statement he moved on to another subject.

"What's this rumor going around that you cried like a baby when you received your shot?" the older Uchiha said raising an eyebrow. "I did not _cry _and you know I hate needles!" Sasuke yelled, Itachi immediately burst into a loud laugh. "Shut up!" Sasuke said giving Itachi the coldest glare he could.

"Whatever. Well I'm assuming Keri is wondering where I am, so bye" Itachi said leaving the room.

"Hm? Hey Itachi you dropped something!" Sakura yelled as she jumped out of bed to retrieve the small item on the floor, it was a tiny box enough to fit an earring or ring in. Itachi had turned around and Sakura gave him the little box she looked very curious she wanted to know what it was or what was inside of it.

"What is it?" Sakura asked still looking at the box now in Itachi's hands.

"It's nothing" Itachi said tucking it away in his shirt. "I'm leaving now" he said not even bothering to turn his head.

"Bye!" Sakura called out. "Geez what's his problem?" Sasuke wondered.

"Hn? Kakashi?" Sasuke said looking at the man in the window seal.

"Huh?" Sakura said turning around to see Kakashi. "You can never come in like normal people, can you?" Sakura asked returning to her bed.

"I guess not" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"What's with all of the visitors today?" Sakura asked Sasuke, he shrugged. "Beats me" he said.

"Well you guys look to be pretty well" the silver haired man said.

"Oh yes we are, Lady Tsunade just told us that we only have one more week here" Sakura said smiling. "Good" Kakashi replied. After a moment of awkward silence Sakura broke it. "Kakashi-sensei would you please be kind enough to let Sasuke no that it is not right to get in bed with a girl who is sleep and completely defenseless" Sakura said waving her index finger at Sasuke. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke and his visible eye widened.

"Oh I didn't know you two were that close" Kakashi said with an 'I don't think I was supposed to hear that' tone of voice.

"Eh?! Not like that you old perv!" Sakura yelled as she punched the jonin.

"Hey, Sakura-chan did you really have to be so rough?" Kakashi asked covering his now violet visible eye.

"Yes I did because you and Master Jiraiya are such perverts! And now you two have sucked Naruto in with you!" Sakura yelled throwing her hands up.

"It's not our fault especially if Keri doesn't realize women have separate dressing rooms and undresses in front of us….oops I said to much" Kakashi realizing what he had just blurted out he knew he was dead. "I was kidding!" Kakashi yelled whipping his head around to look at Sasuke who had an evil grin on his face.

"Itachi is gonna love this" Sasuke said sneering. "No, No I was kidding!" Kakashi yelled.

"Ha! You're right! Knowing Keri she probably didn't even care! But Itachi will! He'll beat the crap outta both of you!" Sasuke laughed.

"Damn it" was all Kakashi could say.

"When did all this happen?" Sasuke asked trying to calm down.

"I don't remember" Kakashi said panicky.

"Gah!" Sakura yelled as she jumped out of bed yet again.

"What? What is it Sakura?" the two men asked at the same time.

"It's time for our next shots! The nurse must have forgotten!" She said as she went to retrieve her.

"Shit" Sasuke said trying to sneak out only to be blocked by Sakura who got the nurse so fast if you blinked you'd miss it. "No Sasuke you stay in here you're getting your shot first this time" Sakura said pushing Sasuke back into the room.

"Umm Hatake would you mind stepping out for a moment please" the nurse said looking over at the amused Kakashi.

"Oh no problem, I guess I'll come back later. Bye guys." he said leaving the cramped room.

"Don't think I forgot about telling Itachi!" Sasuke yelled out to the hallway. "Damn" was all they heard.

"Well then are you ready Sasuke-kun?" the nurse asked getting her needle ready.

"No I already took one I don't see why I need to take another." Sasuke said moving away from the nurse.

The nurse and Sakura both sighed in annoyance. "Because your wounds have to be treated and since they are internal injuries they must be treated with this medicine which is in this needle" the nurse said bluntly.

"Then why cant someone just use medical ninjutsu then?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh quit whining and take it like a man" Sakura said pulling Sasuke closer to where she and the nurse were standing. "No" Sasuke replied shooting Sakura a glare. "Come here want me to hold your hand? Will that make you feel better?" Sakura asked teasing the Uchiha.

"Yes actually it will" Sasuke said looking at the pink haired girl. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine come here." Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's hand. After the shot Sasuke immediately complained that he was really sleepy so he returned to his room and fallen asleep as soon as he got into his bed.

"The medicine is that strong?" Sakura asked the nurse.

"No I just put in some extra 'remedies' in Sasuke-kun's to make him shut up, I heard he's been giving the other nurses a lot of trouble." the nurse said with an evil smirk. Sakura laughed and enjoyed the other woman's company for a few minutes until she left, Sakura decided to get some sleep while her friend 'who she didn't think could be so annoying' slept as well.


	8. Let's Exit Hell Together

_**Let's Exit Hell Together**_

**_D_isclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything on it only the horrible situations I put the characters in. Heh poor poor bastards. XD**

* * *

"Another day in this hell hole huh?" the Uchiha stared at the ceiling as he lay in his bed, hands linked behind his head, he knew it was only two days left until he could finally go home. For the past three days the two really hadn't gotten any guest, well besides Kakashi dropping in just yesterday to see if Sasuke had forgotten to tell Itachi about Jiraiya and Kakashi's little 'dress up' party with Keri. "I wonder if he'll come around again, maybe not considering I already told Itachi, he's probably staying away from anyone who even says Uchiha. Heh." Sasuke had a habit of talking to himself when he got really bored. "Well I wonder what I can do today. Sakura isn't feeling to well so she's out of the question, maybe that loser will come by today other than that I really have nothing to do, this sucks damn it" well he wasn't sleepy and he wasn't hungry, so what could he do? "Damn this is boring" he said angrily. "Well no use in staying in bed complaining I'll walk around the hospital for a bit I'm bound to run into someone eventually, damn I've never been this bored before!" Sasuke began to get frustrated; he got off his ass and wandered into the hall, he noted that the hallway was very long, so after he was out of the hallway he reached the nurses station, he hid behind the corner right before a nurse was going into the back room with a tray. "Good thing its lunch time" he thought. So after it was all clear Sasuke went down to the cafeteria. "Blech. This stuff stinks and they call this food?" he said "I hate to admit it but I miss Keri's food wonder why she stopped bringing us breakfast?" he thought puzzled, after a moment he found himself standing in line the closer he got to the food the more it made him want to barf. "Hey Sasuke what are you doing here?" a familiar voice said from behind the boy.

"Eh? Ino? Well I could ask you the same thing" Sasuke answered.

"Well I'm here with Choji and Shikamaru, Choji had to get his stomach pumped again and today he is able to eat so he wanted to come here since it's the closest place to eat" Ino cheerfully explained.

"You guys are really going to eat this crap?"

"No only Choji" Shikamaru said walking up from behind Ino.

"Anyway aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Maybe, but I got bored so I decided to walk around"

"Where's Sakura? Still in bed?" the girl looked a bit puzzled.

"Yep. She said she wasn't feeling all to well so she wanted to stay in bed," he pointed out. "So I'm kinda on my own today, I don't know why they wont release me I feel fine."

"Ha! You wont be released until they tell you you can go, you can be in perfect health and they still wont let you go until the said release date is here!" she laughed

"Oh, well looks like Choji has his food so we're going Sasuke! Bye!"

"See you around Sasuke." Shikamaru said lazily.

"See ya" was Sasuke's reply. Sasuke looked up at the clock, "Wow I can't believe I killed a whole twenty-two minutes," the Uchiha said sighing. "Maybe I'll go check on Sakura now" going back the way he came Sasuke paused once he came back to the nurses station, he made sure the coast was clear before sliding across the floor in his socks to the other side. "Safe!" he whispered. After another minute of tip toeing Sasuke finally made it to Sakura's room he knocked first then opened the door. "Sakura? Are you awake?" now he completely opened the door. "Where are you going Sakura?!?!?!" Sasuke yelled seeing his friend dressed in her normal clothes instead of the hospital gown like himself.

"Shhh!" Sakura said as she buttoned up the last button on her shirt. "I'm going home and if you wanna come then you better go and get dressed!" Sasuke was gone before Sakura could even finish her sentence. He came back dressed and ready to go in less than three minutes. The two jumped out of Sakura's window and they beat a hasty retreat.

"Well look who couldn't take anymore of her second home" Sasuke said out of breath, they stopped running after they put enough distance between them and the hospital.

"Oh shut it I just couldn't take that disgusting food! I thought I was gonna die! I stopped eating cause of that crap they are feeding the patients; I have to remember to complain to Lady Tsunade about that." Sakura said out of breath as well. "I'm starving!" she complained as they made it to her house. "Well I'll see you later Sasuke, tell Keri I said hi" she went inside, not waiting for Sasuke's response.

"Alright bye, geez that was polite," he said turning on his heels and walking away. After seven or eight minutes, Sasuke was standing outside the Uchiha Clans residence. He made it home without getting caught by a nurse. "Finally I don't think I could have taken another day of that hell hole." He said walking up to his house. "Well at least I can sleep in peace now, not worrying when the next nurse is coming in with those knives they call needles." Chills went down Sasuke's back as he walked toward his room, "Just thinking about it gives me the creeps" he whispered, he spotted Itachi and Keri sleep on the couch in the living room so he tip toed the rest of the way to his room. "I wonder how long it will take Itachi to notice that I'm here." He said lying on his bed. "Hmm I wonder if brother will ever break up with Keri they've been together for sometime now and if not does he intend on marrying here?" Sasuke thought randomly aloud.

"Talking to your self again eh Sasuke?" Itachi said as he popped his head in from the hallway, waiting to be allowed in. Sasuke nodded for him to come in.

"So when did you know I was here?"

"The moment you set foot on Uchiha grounds" Itachi smirked; Sasuke frowned.

"Oh. So what did you and Keri do today?" he asked looking curious.

"Nothing that interests you" Itachi said looking away from his younger brother.

"So you two"- Sasuke was interrupted.

"No. We just talked for awhile," Itachi said bluntly.

"About?"

"Beating the crap out of Kakashi and that pervert Jiraiya"

"Are you serious?"

"No. Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"I'm bored damn it is it a crime to be bored?!"

"For you yes." Itachi said chuckling. "Well anyway I better get back to Keri before she notices that I'm gone. Bye." Itachi said leaving; he returned to the living room and got in his previous spot on the couch next to Keri.

"Where did you go?" Keri asked sleepily, never opening her eyes.

"No where go back to sleep" Itachi said rubbing his lovers back. Keri went back to sleep a few seconds later. Sasuke followed Itachi, he did not go all the way into the living room but he did peek in there to see what happen he seen Itachi and Keri snuggled up to each other. Sasuke sighed and went back to his room.

"Man I wish me and Sakura's relationship was like brother and Keri's," Sasuke said as he made it back to his bed "Well I'm just going to have to make it like theirs." he said sounding determined.

* * *

After a couple of hours of sleep, Sasuke woke up and went straight to the kitchen he opened the refrigerator and blinked stupidly. "Damn it's all gone," Sasuke said looking in the completely empty refrigerator. "Why can't Keri go to the grocery store like all the normal women do?" he said sounding mad. "I'll mooch off that loser Naruto he'll buy me some ramen." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Itachi I'm leaving!" Sasuke yelled from the front door. Why do we have to tell each other when we are leaving its annoying, another rule Itachi made up. Sasuke thought to himself. It took his brother a few moments to answer.

"Alright!" Itachi said Sasuke barely heard him but he did, and heard exactly why it took him so long to answer. Sasuke frowned in disgust "I hope you two are done by time I get back!"

"Shut up and leave already!" Keri said a little out of breath.

"You two disgust me, don't you guys ever take a break?!" Sasuke yelled, a moment passed before someone answered Sasuke.

"No! Don't be jealous because you can't get any Sasuke!" Keri yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm leaving" Sasuke beat a hasty retreat when he heard the door slide open. Sasuke began walking toward Naruto's house. "Man you would think they would be sore in some kind of way," Sasuke said sounding a little freaked out. "Ew, mental image ok I'm officially scarred for life." Sasuke said as all of the color left his face. After a few minutes, Sasuke made it to Naruto's house.

"Hey Sasuke what are you doing here?" the big blue eyed boy asked.

"Want to get some ramen with me? That hospital food is disgusting and I haven't eaten all day" Sasuke said holding his stomach.

"Oh sure let me grab me jacket" Naruto said turning around to going back into his house. "Ahh!" Naruto screamed as he was tackled to the ground by an overgrown wild dog. "Stop it Mushin! I have to leave!" he said trying to push the wolf like creature off him, but Mushin licked his face furiously.

"Come here Mushin" Sasuke snapped. Mushin immediately went to Sasuke's side and howled, Sasuke bent down to pet him. "Do you miss Keri?" he asked, Mushin gave Sasuke a simple bark in response. "Ok I'm going to bring you with us so you can see her ok"

"Ok let's go Sasuke" Naruto said with a very familiar orange jacket on.

"Right" Sasuke said the three were on there way to Ickarachi Ramen Shop; they made it 5 minutes later. Mushin waited outside, it was no pets allowed but Mushin happily ate his ramen that Naruto bought for him. Naruto had twelve bowls of pork-flavored ramen and Sasuke had five bowls of chicken flavored ramen.

"Wow I'm stuffed" Naruto said exhaling; he took out his frog wallet ready to pay the bill. "How much old man?" Naruto asked. After Naruto paid the bill his wallet was completely empty and Naruto began to cry as he put his now empty wallet into his pocket.

"Thanks Naruto" Sasuke said patting his stomach in relief.

"Don't mention it" Naruto said still crying. They went their separate ways, Sasuke and Mushin headed back to the Uchiha residence while Naruto headed home.

"I hope my brother and Keri are done cause I really don't wanna hear it tonight." Sasuke began to frown. They arrived home not to long after parting ways with Naruto. Sasuke peeked in the living room to see if it was safe to go in. "So far so good Mushin." Sasuke said looking down at the wild dog. Sasuke went over to Itachi's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Itachi said.

"Is it safe? Are you two decent?" Sasuke asked opening the just enough for hi nose to fit through.

"Of course we are or we wouldn't let you in" Keri hissed. Sasuke slowly opened the door and spotted Keri first noticing Keri was decent, well as decent as Keri was going get, So Sasuke slid the door all the way open and without missing a beat Mushin was in the room and licking Keri's face like a mad dog.

"Ahh!" Keri said laughing. "I missed ya buddy!" she said as she pet her best friend. Mushin began to whine. "Hm? What's that? Naruto didn't play with you at all? Ok I'll talk to him m'kay?" Keri said looking serious. Mushin was wagging his tail so fast and hard it could have knocked someone out if it made physical contact.

"What's with that face?" Keri asked looking at Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh its nothing, I'm going to bed" Sasuke said leaving.

"GOODNIGHT SASUKE-KUN!" Keri shouted very loudly, Mushin howled, Itachi covered his ears, and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"You know he doesn't like loud people right?" Itachi said uncovering his ears. Keri smiled.

"I know that but he jus' plain ol doesn't like me" she said looking at Mushin who was now asleep next to her on the bed, Itachi frowned and looked at door.

"He will eventually," Itachi said getting back in the bed with Keri. "Are you going to let him sleep here?" he asked pointing at Mushin.

"Yes! Where else would he sleep?! Surely not on the floor!" Keri shouted angrily.

"No, no I was just asking because he is so big he almost takes up the whole bed, why don't you put him on the couch?" Itachi asked as he carefully watched what he said.

"Hmm you're right he is pretty big and he does take up most of the bed, fine I'll put him on the couch." Keri said giving Itachi a suspicious look. She picked the heavy dog up, carried him to the living room, and placed him on the couch. Keri returned to Itachi's room and got back into the bed, Itachi; lying right next to her rolled over on top of Keri. "See how much space we have." he said smirking.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!!" Keri said as she put her hands on Itachi's chest and tried to push him off.

"I'm not that heavy, and besides if I was your body could still hold me up" Itachi chuckled.

"Yeah true but I wasn't talking about that, my boobs are sore thanks to you!" Keri said in discomfort.

"It was worth it though right?" he asked refusing to get off Keri.

"No" Keri continued to push on Itachi's chest not really getting anywhere, obviously she didn't mind him on top of her because if she really wanted him off it only took one finger, she had the strength of Tsunade and Sakura put together.

"You lie." Itachi said frowning.

"It's true sort of" she said

"You weren't saying that a couple of hours ago"

"You know what…." In an instant the two were reversed Itachi on the bottom and Keri on the top. "Now who's still sore?" Itachi shifted under Keri uncomfortably

"Well I suggested that we stop hours ago but you didn't want to"

"Huh? Hey don't blame it all on me YOU wanted to keep going after the fourth time"

"That's only because YOU kept seducing me"

"Uh uh you said you wanted to go on for round five"

"Well that's only because you told me not to stop"

"That's 'cause I was about to"-

"Fine it was both our fault," Itachi said gently pushing Keri off him. Yes, they were arguing about having sex for to long.

"Alright lets calm down we'll wake Sasuke if we're too loud" Itachi said lying down.

"What you're going to sleep?"

"Yes and I think you should to it's almost 1am."

"But I'm not sleepy, I wanna stay up."

"That's an erection" Itachi laughed

"Excuse me?" Keri huffed

"Nothing never mind" Itachi cut his laugh short.

"Ok so I'm staying awake."

"Fine" Keri jumped out of bed and onto to the floor with an elegant and quiet thud.

"Yay, So what are we gonna do?"

"WE?"

"Yes you're gonna stay awake with me right?" Keri started to pout.

"Don't look at me like that I have a meeting early tomorrow morning, why not play with Mushin?" Itachi said trying not to look Keri in her big puppy dog eyes.

"Cause he's asleep!" Keri said forcing Itachi to look at her.

"Fine, fine just calm down."

"YAY!" Keri exclaimed, Itachi then joined Keri on the floor he sat down and waited for further 'instructions'.

"Ok lets see what can we do?" she thought aloud "Oh, oh I know what we can do we can"-

"Go to sleep?" Itachi said raising an eyebrow.

"No I was gonna say get something to eat!"

"Keri you just ate an hour ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah but I'm still hungry come to think of it I haven't been feeling to well lately and I've been really really hungry too." Keri said rubbing her stomach.

"What is it? Are you sick?" Itachi asked a little worried.

"I don't know I threw up a couple of hours ago and I've been really hungry but don't wanna eat sometimes, well that's not entirely true I've been having these crazy craving and…..wait" Keri turned her attention to Itachi. "Have we used a condom in the past week?"

"No not that I can remember." Itachi said, he looked like he was about to have a panic attack after seeing Keri's eyes go wide.

"Maybe I'm pregnant?!" Keri said Itachi fainted not two seconds later; yep he had a panic attack.

Itachi's thoughts were racing through his unconscious head, all he could think of was 'a baby? A baby? A baby? Me? A father? A baby? What the hell? She cannot be serious can she? But, she knows her body better than anyone so if she feels something different about _her _body then something must be wrong right? Damn I told her we should have used that condom! No she is kidding right? A baby? Me a father?

* * *

While all of this was going on in Itachi's head Keri decided to have some fun with Itachi, she was just kidding, the reason she threw up, because she had food poisoning from some broken down hut, on the outskirts of the Hidden Mist village when she went to visit Zabuza and Haku's grave. In addition, Itachi should know she always has weird cravings he probably just caught up in the heat of the moment. So Keri went to borrow a couple of things from a certain someone who does have a baby.

Itachi finally gained consciousness, "How long was I out for?" he asked rubbing his head, looking around the room for Keri he noticed the door was open. "Keri?"

"Mmm I would hafta say approximately one hour twenty two minutes and forty one seconds." Keri said smiling entering the room with her hands behind her back.

"Where did you go?" Itachi asked still a little dizzy.

"Look it! Look at what I bought the baby!" Keri held up a yellow baby blanket in front of her face. "I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet so I got a mutual color! Yellow!" Keri lowered the blanket only to see a familiar scene, Itachi unconscious, again. "Ha this is fun! Well I should go borrow more things from Kurenai." Keri said laughing and heading back to Kurenai's house.

"Here you go Kurenai, do you have any baby shoes or clothes I can borrow?" Keri said playing with the baby. "Wait no can I just borrow the baby?" Keri asked as she picked Sarutobi Jr. up out of his crib. Kurenai was awake this late because of the baby so she figured she could get some sleep if Keri takes him.

"Sure just bring him back in the morning." Kurenai said giving Keri a warm smile. Kurenai packed a diaper bag and gave it to Keri.

"Thanks Kurenai!" Keri said grabbing the bag and leaving.

"Well I noticed she's pretty good with kids so she shouldn't have a problem, she does act like a kid most of the time as well. Asuma might not be too happy though. " Kurenai laughed thought aloud.

"This is gonna be fun!" Keri said approaching Itachi's room. To her surprise, he was still unconscious. "Hey Itachi wake up!" Itachi flinched a couple of times and then sat up. "Look Itachi look!" Itachi looked up at Keri and seen the baby, she shoved the baby in Itachi's arms and stood up. "And no fainting you'll drop the baby." Keri said looking serious. She took a bottle from the diaper bag and headed to the kitchen.

"Wait where are you going!?" Itachi yelled causing Sarutobi to cry.

"I'm just going to warm up his bottle calm down I'll be right back" she was out of sight; Itachi was holding the baby as if he had some kind of disease.

"Calm the baby down will you?!" Keri hollered from the kitchen.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!" Itachi yelled back, no answer, he continued to hold the baby as if he was going to die if he held him to close. The baby began to cry louder Mushin came running in and sniffed the baby then licked his face; the baby immediately stopped crying and started to laugh. "You always come through for me Mushin," Itachi said sighing in relief. Keri then returned, Itachi quickly gave her Sarutobi, it was three thirty in the morning when the baby finally drifted off to sleep, and Itachi and Keri followed five minuets later so they were asleep at three thirty five in the morning the baby slept between the two. Three hours later Itachi's alarm clock went off he quickly turned it off not to wake the two, he had forgotten he had to meet with Tsunade that morning he only had fifteen minutes to get ready and be in her office by seven am and it was six forty five. "Shit. If I'm late for this meeting she'll have my head." He whispered to himself, he quickly got dressed and tip toed out of the room, running down the hallway Itachi could see the front door. He looked down at his watch, only five minutes left I'm pretty sure I can make it if I don't run into trouble. Itachi looked up and then ran right into Sasuke; both Uchiha's were on the floor rubbing their heads.

"What the hell Itachi?! Watch where you're going" Sasuke said in pain finally standing up.

"Sorry Sasuke" Itachi got up as well still rubbing his head.

"Why are you in such a big rush anyway? And why do you look so tired?"

"I'm meeting with Tsunade-Sama this morning and I have to hurry if I don't want to be late, and the baby kept me up all night," Itachi said running out the door.

"What?! What baby?!" Sasuke shouted.

"I don't have time right now Sasuke I'll tell you later!" Itachi yelled from outside. Sasuke really wanted to know what was going on. 'Whose baby? Itachi and Keri? Itachi a father? Nah. Can't be. Can it?

* * *

**_Haha I know everyone is like what the hell Itachi does not laugh! But oh yes he does do you want to know why? Beacuse I made him stop and smell the roses....well in his case I made him stop and learn how to use the word he fears most 'sarcasm' other than Keri and sarcasm Itachi is pretty much fearless =] im getting better with the updates huh? well anyway thats enough rambling for one chapter PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	9. I See Dead People

_**I See Dead People**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and probably never will sorry XD. Well anyway enjoy here's chapter 9! **_

* * *

"A Baby?" Sasuke said to himself. "I don't have time to worry about Itachi and Keri's problems right now. I have to get ready to meet Sakura for breakfast." Sasuke took a shower and got dressed 40 min later. He started walking towards the front door only to be stopped by Keri.

"Wait Sasuke! Can you drop him off please?" Keri said giving the baby to Sasuke.

"What the hell? Whose baby is this?" Sasuke asked surprised; Itachi was actually telling the truth.

"It's Sarutobi Jr." She gave Sasuke the diaper bag after explaining what it was all about, he did not have time for this though!

"But I don't have time-"

"Thanks Sasuke I owe you one!" Keri pushed him out the door, Sasuke was frustrated he had to hurry he was already late to meet Sakura.

"Here" Sasuke gave the baby to a shocked Asuma; Kurenai never mentioned that Keri had the baby since last night; he just figured Kurenai had taken the baby with her when she left this morning.

"Why do you have my son?" Asuma asked still in shock seeing Sasuke with his precious son.

"Keri asked me to drop him off for her" Sasuke quickly walked off "Damn now I'm late" he added, finally making it to the teahouse Sasuke seen Sakura sitting and fidgeting. "Sorry I'm late Sakura, Keri wanted me to drop off the baby for her"

"Oh it's alright….wait whoa back up what baby?" curious Sakura asked.

"Never mind, anyway how is your day going so far?" ok Sasuke may not be known for his politeness but he was doing a pretty good job today.

"Oh uh so far so good I guess" Sakura smiled but Sasuke seen the 'You better not ruin it' behind that smile.

"Really? That's good, but I can make it better Sakura" Sasuke scooted over closer to Sakura and smiled, Sakura laughed and ate her dumplings.

"Hm its still early I bet Keri is mad no one is there to eat her breakfast"

"Yeah, well hey what are you doing later on tonight?"

"Hmm" Sakura placed her index finger on her lips thinking if she was doing anything later on. "Oh yes Ino and I are going to the bar would you like to come to?" she added.

"Really?" Sasuke was a little disappointed because he wanted to only go out with Sakura no one else, but on the other hand, as long as he got to spend time with her he was a happy camper.

"Yep Ino is bringing Shikamaru so I am pretty sure it's ok if I bring someone" thinking it was a good idea Sakura smiled.

"Aren't those two dating?"

"No. Well Ino used to like him but he's with Temari so she likes someone else now" Sakura was not known for gossiping but if you could get her to talk, she knows a little about everyone in the village from ninjas down to Ayame who works at the Ichiraku ramen shop.

"Right" confused a bit Sasuke quickly tried thinking of getting on a new subject.

"It's almost winter" thank goodness Sakura changed the subject she probably noticed the lost expression on Sasuke's face.

"Yeah I wonder if it will snow again this year" it snowed pretty bad last year the academy students didn't even have to go to class because the snow was past their knees.

"Maybe, who knows?" Sakura felt a depressed mood creeping up, but she would not allow it. "Well shall we leave?" Sakura clapped her hands together.

"Oh sure." Sasuke placed the money for the check on the table and they left.

"Let's go get Naruto," Sakura suggested and they started towards Naruto's house. Sasuke frowned once they reached Naruto's apartment building; they took the stairs instead of jumping up to the third floor. As they reached the third floor, the two walked down the hallway and came to a halt when reaching Naruto's door. Sasuke figured he would mess with Naruto. Sakura knocked. Sasuke glared. Naruto unlocked the door and opened it; in that same time, Sasuke took Sakura's hand in his.

"Hey Sakura, hey Sasuke"- Naruto stopped when he seen their hands linked.

"Wh-wh-wh-whaaat the hell?!!?" Naruto yelled.

"What's your problem loser?" Sasuke smirked.

"You two _**are **_dating! I knew it! Why Sakura? Why?!"

"Oh shut up Naruto," Sakura said slapping some sense into Naruto. But there was something weird here, why hasn't Sakura pulled her hand away yet? Sasuke noticed but didn't say anything he continued to glare at Naruto who was now crying like someone just killed his pet fish. "We came to see if you wanna hang out with us Naruto." Sakura said before Naruto could say anything else stupid.

"No thanks. I am training today I'm sure you two have funner things to do anyway" Naruto said as he wiped the left over tears from his face.

"Naruto, _funner_ is not a word" Sakura said disappointed in his grammar.

"Whatever it is its better than now" Naruto looked confused.

"That made no sense Naruto" Sakura frowned. Naruto slammed the door.

"Well that was rude." Sakura thought about knocking Naruto's door down and telling him just how rude that was. "Well let's go" Sakura began swinging their linked hands happily, no one was killing her good mood. Sasuke was not sure what was happening or what Sakura was thinking but he knew he liked it.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked absently.

"Let's go see Sai, if we hang out with him for a while we can kill some time before we get ready to go to the bar tonight" Sakura said leading the way. "He is most likely at the library reading up on human emotions or something like that"

"He's a freak I can't believe you guys thought he could replace me" Sasuke was a little mad just thinking about Sai taking his place.

"He is not a freak; he just followed the shinobi rules and killed all emotions in his heart." Sakura tried to defend her friend.

"Yeah you're right because Keri is the freak." Sasuke changed his mind once he thought of the psycho that basically lives with him. "She's a sadist, a psycho path" Sasuke wanted to know how in hell his brother ended up with her?

"No she isn't" Sakura came to a halt causing Sasuke to stop as well. "There's Sai!" Sakura waved the pale-skinned boy down. "Hey Sai! Over here!" Sakura yelled still waving.

"Oh hello Sakura, Sasuke" Sai said approaching the two. "Huh? Are you two alright?"

"Yes why?" Sakura looked at him trying to see what he noticed that Sakura hadn't.

"Then you two must finally be dating! Oh Naruto must be devastated" Sai said looking sympathetic for Naruto.

"We aren't dating Sai" Sakura smiled. "Wanna hang out with us?"

"No sorry I'm meeting Naruto for training and then we are going to go get some ramen afterwards" Sai opened the book he was reading in the library and began to walk off. "See ya" he said waving them off.

"Oh bye!" Sakura looked a little disappointed she really wanted to hang out with other people today.

"Well Keri is still at my house, want to see what she's doing for the rest of the day?" Sasuke asked knowing that Sakura wanted to hang out with other people today.

"Sure" Sakura lead the way to the Uchiha resident.

* * *

Keri was taking a bath at the time; she heard a few knocks at the door and guessed that Itachi was asleep if he had not answered the door by now.

"HOLD ON!" Keri yelled loudly from the bathroom, the knocking only grew louder so she jumped out of the bathtub and ran to the front door no towel, no clothes, nothing, still-dripping wet of bath water. "Yes?" Keri asked opening the door. Kakashi looked at the naked woman before him and then passed out. Sakura and Sasuke arrived in time to see Kakashi fall over but didn't know why until they reached Sasuke's house.

"THE HELL KERI?!" Sasuke yelled sounding pissed off yet embarrassed. Itachi woke up and started walking towards the commotion outside.

"What is it Sasuke? What's wrong?" Keri looked confused and didn't understand why everyone was making such an uproar.

"YOU'RE NAKED THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG DAMN IT!" Sasuke continued yelling. Sakura quickly covered Sasuke's eyes once she spotted Itachi walking down the hall toward them. Once he arrived, Itachi quickly picked Keri up and took her back into the bathroom.

"Stay here and get dressed" Itachi was beyond pissed, Keri was his, only he could see her naked well Lee too Itachi didn't think Lee was gay he was just an exception, but that was not the point Keri's body belonged to him damn it!

"Huh? Ok but I don't understand what all of the fuss is about." Keri said innocently. Itachi closed the bathroom door and headed for the mess at the front door. Kakashi was just getting up from the ground when a furious Itachi knocked him back down.

"What the hell?!" Kakashi yelled in pain.

"Bastard I told you to stay away from her" Itachi tried to keep his cool but it was hard Kakashi seen Keri naked there is no telling what was going through his perverted mind! He was ready to beat Kakashi to a bloody pulp no not yet Itachi activated his sharingan, now he was ready to beat Kakashi to a bloody pulp.

"I just came here to talk to her!" Kakashi quickly jumped to his feet seeing that Itachi was serious. Sasuke and Sakura watched as the two took their stances. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was not going to break it up, so she sighed and stepped in between the two right before Kakashi could receive Itachi's blow and stopped Itachi's fist with her own.

"Alright knock it off you guys it's too early for all of this noise," Sakura said removing her fist from Itachi's, Sasuke was shocked Sakura could stop Itachi's punch with her fist and she made it look easy. "Now Kakashi, go home you can apologize to Keri some other time. Itachi go inside and check on Keri she probably doesn't know what is going on." Sakura demanded Kakashi walked passed Sasuke and Sasuke whispered; "Dead man walking" and he hummed the death song.

"Shut up" Kakashi muttered and after that was said he was out of sight, Itachi had returned to where he left Keri. "Are you dressed yet?" Itachi asked from outside of the bathroom door.

"Yep!" Keri flung the door open and walked right passed Itachi smelling like Mango and Pomegranates as usual, God that smell was so intoxicating to Itachi. "Ok I have to do my hair then lets go somewhere k Itachi?" Keri cheerfully walked into the living room where she had a towel set on the floor along with a mirror, hair grease, a comb, a brush, and a couple of hair ties.

"Keri" Itachi started.

"Tell me later Itachi I have to do my hair now before it dries out then I can't do it" Keri whined. Sasuke and Sakura then walked into the room.

"What are you going to do with your hair Keri?" Sakura asked interested since she kept her hair short and Ino only wears her hair in a ponytail she knew Keri would change it up a bit, even if it did looked weird.

"Wait and watch" Keri combed through it first then sectioned it off in fours.

"Keri" Itachi tried again.

"What is it" Keri was impatient with Itachi now.

"You can't walk around naked"

"Why not? I hate clothes and besides it was your fault you were the one who was knocked out on the couch" Keri turned away now she was mad.

"Yes but-" interrupted again.

"But, you are not alone anymore Keri, you have to wear clothes and when you change clothes you have to go in a separate room then men. Women its ok, men no" Sakura tried to put it nicer and easier than Itachi could because well Keri didn't understand complicated things she wouldn't listen so you would have to explain things to her as if she was eight it was the only way she understood.

"Ok whatever so I guess if I wanna change socks I'll go to a different room" now Keri was pissed, she picked up her things, went into the meeting room in the house.

"Damn" Itachi said running his hand down his face. "Now she's pissed no telling when or if she comes out of there." He laid on the couch and closed his eyes.

"You're not going after her?" Sakura asked a little disappointed, she looked up to Itachi and Keri's relationship she thought it was almost perfect so good that she wanted a relationship just like theirs.

"No" he continued, "She'll beat the crap out of me" Sasuke nodded in agreement. Ok maybe their relationship isn't that close to being perfect Sakura thought.

"What did you two come here for anyway?"

"Itachi, I live here." Sasuke frowned at his brother's sarcasm.

"Yeah whatever just don't make up to much noise I'm trying to sleep"

"Fine, come on Sakura" Sasuke took the kunoichi's hand in his and they walked off.

* * *

After five hours of sleep, Itachi woke up and looked at his watch. "It's three pm so that means it's been five hours since Keri locked herself in there" Itachi sat up and whistled for Mushin, he came running in, jumped on the couch and began to lick Itachi's face like he was never going to see him again.

"Alright quit. Now I want you to check on Keri and come back" Mushin barked and followed Keri's scent to the room where she was, Mushin scratched on the door and Keri opened the door just enough to let Mushin in and not enough to see her face.

"Well that didn't go as planned" sighing Itachi just stood there in the hallway.

"She still locked in there huh?" Sasuke said coming down the hallway.

"Yeah" Itachi said leaning against the wall. "What did you two do all of this time?" raising an eyebrow Itachi was curious.

"Nothing I went to sleep and she insisted to clean some of the house, she said two men living together of course the house would be a mess but Keri should at least clean sometimes." Yawning Sasuke leaned against the wall next to his brother.

"No Keri doesn't clean, she doesn't do the things a normal woman does" showing his brother the trail of clothes she left on the floor; following them, they were in the kitchen and there were all kinds of pots and pans left in the water to rust. Moving on to the bathroom, more clothes, dirty and clean towels mixed on the floor and hair products. Sasuke never noticed this because he really lives on the other side of the house and he does not use this bathroom.

"Hey guys!" a cheerful voice called from behind the two men who seemed as if they were hypnotized. "Guys? What's wrong?" Sakura asked with a hamper in one arm and a toilet brush in her other hand. "Well can you at least move so I can clean this bathroom please" Sakura pushed the two men apart to get into the bathroom; she did not know why they were in such a daze over the bathroom.

"Wait you're going to clean this bathroom?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes no one else is so I might as well while I'm here" with that, Sakura shut the door on the two.

"I like her you should keep her" Itachi and Sasuke began walking back to the living room.

"She's not a dog brother; I can't just decide to keep her." Sasuke frowned.

"Well you like her don't you?" Itachi asked getting ready to lie on the couch.

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing you're an Uchiha start acting like one, if you keep chasing her you will catch her eventually." Sasuke sighed and agreed.

"All done!" Sakura yelled from the bathroom. The two men rejoined with Sakura in the bathroom. "Now all I have left is the kitchen" Sakura was just about to walk out of the hallway into the kitchen when the door to the meeting room slowly began to open. Itachi looked at his watch.

"New time, shortest time she came out of a room she locked herself in" Itachi sighed in relief.

"Hey Keri are you alright?" Sakura asked before she could even see the girls face. Mushin ran out when there was enough space to get out and passed the three shinobi without even looking in their direction.

"What's with him?" Sasuke asked looking at the now disappearing dog.

"I'm hungry let's go eat" Keri stepped out of the room smiling brightly. All eyes went wide, all staring at Keri.

"Your-your hair!" Sakura pointed out.

"Yep you wanted to know what I was going to do to it and this is it"

"It's so cute!" Sakura ran over to Keri to touch it, her hair went all the way down to her butt. "Your hair grew" Sakura still amazed hugged Keri. Sasuke and Itachi were silent; Sasuke did not know which to say; it looks cool or what in hell possessed you to do that?

"You braided your hair?" Sasuke tried to sound nice as possible but it still sounded like what the hell? But he wouldn't dare say that.

"What the hell?" I did not say that Sasuke thought then he turned to Itachi, Itachi did not mean to say that it just slipped out.

"That wasn't the reaction I was looking for Itachi" now she is crying great can it get any worse?

"Shit, wait Keri I didn't mean it like that" Itachi tried to follow Keri into the room but trying to keep his distance at the same time just in case she decided to deck him she was known for knocking the shit out of someone without the person knowing what just happen. Keri slammed the door on Itachi's face. Then the door opened again.

"Lair! You hate it!" Keri slammed the door again.

"No I really do like it, wait Keri where are you going?!" banging on the door Itachi heard Keri getting her things and he backed up because the door opened once again.

"Liar! I'm going home stupid! You happy now?! You're such a jerk!" Keri shouted and walked right past Itachi and the others looking around for Mushin she walked up to the front door and called for him, a second later he was at Keri's side.

"No Keri wait I'm sorry" just then Itachi remembered he had bought Keri her favorite candy of all time he was saving it for a time like this, he grabbed the little brown bag off of the small dresser next to the front door and held it out to Keri. "Here I bought this for you" Keri looked at Itachi with a questioning look and then looked at the bag. "It's your favorite" hoping that would make it better Itachi took a step closer to Keri, Keri looked back up at Itachi and her face said 'take one more step closer and that beautiful face of yours isn't going to be so beautiful after I'm done. And if you're lying about this candy your dead.' Keri took the little bag, sat down on the floor, and began to eat whatever was in the bag. Now Keri was happy.

"Is it always like this around here?" Sakura was amused at the scene in front of her.

"Yep almost everyday" Sasuke sighed, "I swear she's like a little kid, I mean I would have never thought a guy like Itachi would end up with a girl like Keri"

"Well when she comes back to reality we have a lot in common and she's awesome the perfect one for me." Itachi returned to where he was standing earlier next to the other two shinobi.

"What do you mean comes back to reality?" Sakura was confused.

"She is sort of stuck in the past; a few months ago I asked Hokage-Sama if she would run a few tests on Keri while she was unconscious it seems that something is blocking her present day memory and throwing her make into her past. Shizune assumed it had something to do with Orochimaru; he messed around with Keri's head when he had her and might have blocked or removed something that was not supposed to be messed with at all. She knows how old she is she just doesn't know the appropriate age to act" after that was said everyone looked over at Keri who was happily eating her candy, the three gave her sympathetic looks.

"Itachi lets go I'm hungry!"

"Right. Put your shoes on this time"

"But I hate shoes"

"Still if you keep going around walking barefoot people are going to talk and you know how important our relationship reputation is"

"Ugh fine" she put her shoes on and stood up; Itachi walked to the front door and held Keri's hand.

"We will be back later" Itachi and Keri were about to leave but Keri asked;

"What are you two gonna do?"

"Well since we are waiting for eight o'clock and it's only five o'clock then I guess we will stay here" Sakura was going to be bored she just knew it.

"Where are you going at eight?" Keri asked.

"To the ba-" Sasuke's hand covered Sakura's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"We are going to get some ramen." Sasuke said answering for Sakura.

"Huh why at eight?"

"Never mind them lets go." Itachi pulled Keri along out the door.

"Ok can we go see Naruto? I haven't seen him in days" Keri was disappointed for not going to see her brother. They waved and closed the door.

"Bye" Sasuke finally uncovered Sakura's mouth when they were gone. Sakura glared at Sasuke like 'why the fuck did you just do that?' glare. "Look if you told her where we were really going then she would have wanted to tag along and you remember what Ino said about Keri and alcohol they don't mix" Sasuke explained.

"Yeah but it takes like twenty shots of sake to get Keri drunk and what are the odds that she would even get to fifteen drinks while we are there." Guess she had a point.

"Well what are we going to do for three hours?" Sasuke yawned in boredom.

"Well I'm going to finish cleaning, I don't know what you could do" Sakura teased.

"Well I guess I have a couple of things to do before Itachi gets back, so if you need me I will be in my parents' room" Sasuke walked down the hall and disappeared into a room. Sakura went into the kitchen making sure she finished the job.

Sasuke went straight to the bookshelves, grabbed an Uchiha military book, and began to read it. About an hour and a half, later Sasuke finished the book it was only about four hundred pages, he placed the book back where he got it from and then left the room. "Ok so only another hour and a half to kill so I have time to go snooping" Sasuke stopped in the hallway and stretched trying to work the kinks out of his neck. He walked over to his brother's room and opened the door. "Alright the coast is clear." Sasuke muttered.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked tapping Sasuke on the shoulder.

"What the hell?! Don't sneak up on me like that Sakura!" his heart just skipped a beat.

"Sorry" she giggled.

"You're done cleaning already?" Sasuke's heart still was not on its normal pace.

"Yep so I decided to come and see what you were doing, which is?" Sakura raised a suspicious eyebrow at the Uchiha.

* * *

**_Well I am almost done with chapter 10 thank the heavens it seems like the more chapters I write/type the longer it gets XD PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	10. I'm Sorry

_****_

I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters! SORRY!

* * *

__

_**Itachi's Room…**__**...**_

"So what are we doing here again?" Sasuke sighed.

"I already told you, we are just going to go through a couple of his things." Sasuke says while opening a drawer on one of Itachi's dressers.

"And why is that?" Sakura raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Just come over here and look through some of this stuff, if you find anything weird or that does not seem like Itachi tell me"

"Ugh fine but I hope you know this I trespassing" Sakura sighed and began looking through some drawers as well. Sasuke looked under the bed and pulled out a box.

"Huh what's this?"

"What's what?" Sakura walked over to where Sasuke was sitting and squatted next to him. "Open it!" Sakura encouraged him.

"Weren't you the one who was protesting about this?" He smirked and then opened the box. In the box were some kunai and a t-shirt. "Yep this seems like Itachi I guess nothing weird here." Just as Sasuke was about to close the box he seen a sparkle under the shirt, he removed the kunai and shirt from the box.

"What's that?" Sakura pondered.

"I don't know" Sasuke answered just as curious as Sakura.

Sasuke picked up the small box. "That's the same thing Itachi dropped in the hospital remember!" Sakura reminded him. Sasuke instantly remembered when Sakura said that and then he opened it. "It's a ring! A very beautiful one at that!" the ring glistened in the moonlight that shined through Itachi's window.

"Yeah that's good and everything but what's it for?" Sakura looked at Sasuke like he had just said something in a whole other language.

"It's obviously for Keri!" Sakura exclaimed, Sasuke did not know why she was so excited she was acting as if it was for her.

"Well anyway they should be getting ready to come back so I'll put this back and let's go."

"Right" Sakura followed Sasuke; they exited the room and closed the door behind them.

"Well we spent thirty minutes of snooping so that gives us about a hour until we leave" Sasuke yawned and placed his hands on the back of his head.

"So what're we gonna do for another hour?" Sakura; who was bored already followed Sasuke around the house and noticed that he was deep n thought. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sakura tried to read his movements and got nothing so she just asked him.

"Hm? It's nothing."

"Hmmm your thinking about that ring and whose it for aren't you?" Sakura figured it out.

"That's what he dropped at the hospital you say?" Sasuke was curious; I mean he wouldn't say what it was and what it was for so what now?

"I'm sure it's for Keri he loves her so much" Sakura's eyes sparkled. "I wish someone loved me that much!" Sasuke looked down and thought; "If you only knew Sakura" He thought of how painful it is to love someone but **cannot **have them.

"But it's my fault she loved me for so long and I just ignored her"

"What was that?" Sakura picked up her pace; she tried to read Sasuke's face again.

"Shit did I say that out loud?" Sasuke said, aloud.

"Yes you just said that out loud too, so what did you say before?" Sakura really wanted to know now.

"Damn I have got to stop talking to myself." Sasuke finally said to himself.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" now she was confused.

"Hmm? What oh nothing it's nothing, don't worry" Sasuke; sweating decided to stop thinking all together.

The two had stopped walking as they reached Sasuke's room. "Let's see how your room looks" Sakura stepped in front of Sasuke and opened the door. She was relieved to see that there was no shrine in his room. "Wow"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Your room looks, it looks just like you boring dull and empty" Sakura stuck her tongue out and teased the young Uchiha. Sasuke frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke watched Sakura walk over to his bed and lay on it.

"Humph surprisingly your bed is really soft" She chuckled and took a whiff of Sasuke's pillow; it smelled just like him wow that smelled good Sakura thought. "Your bed is really comfortable, even more comfortable than mine! I wouldn't mind sleeping in this bed!" She giggled. Sasuke thought for a moment and looked at the clock hanging in his room, forty-five minutes until it was time to leave to go to the bar.

"Sakura" Sasuke started.

"Hm? What is it Sasuke?"

"I want to be with you, don't you understand how much it hurts to see you everyday and knowing you aren't coming home with me?"

"I wanted to be with you too, but you left, you left and never looked back it took my heart so long to heal and at night I would cry myself to sleep trying to figure out what I did wrong why I couldn't stop you." Sakura squeezed the pillow.

"I know I messed up, that is one of the reasons why I want to be with you, I want to make up what I have done to you I know I've hurt you let me return what you have felt for me for so long, the other reason is because" he paused. "I love you," he said looking into Sakura's eyes; a single tear ran down her face. "Let's try it" Sakura thought for a moment and then answer with a quiet "Ok" Sasuke hugged her and Sakura was not sure of what just happen.

"We're home!" Keri yelled from the front of the house.

"No you are not home Keri you are at my house!" Sasuke yelled from his room.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled as well. Sakura began laughing at the fact that they all started to shout as soon as Keri and Itachi got home. "Don't say that, she is home" Itachi started walking at a quick pace down the hallway to Sasuke's room.

"Why isn't she ever at her own house?! I mean what is she paying rent for?!" Sasuke continued yelling knowing it was annoying his brother.

"Shut the hell up!" Itachi finally reached Sasuke's room.

"Why should I it's my house!" Sasuke took his stance.

"You little" Itachi was about to punch Sasuke when he was stopped by Keri.

"Alright you guys that's enough this is just stupid" Keri's eyes were not as wide and bright as usual. Itachi took one good look at her and then backed off. "Well I am going to go and have a talk with that Tsunade and Jiraiya while I can still remember" and with that Keri was gone.

"Huh what's with her?" Sasuke asked.

"She's back for a little a while." Itachi left the room and went to the living room.

"What's he talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Remember when Itachi said something prevents Keri from living in the present and can only stay in the past and sometimes she comes back to reality. Well seems like she's back to reality" Sakura explained.

"Oh yeah, so that's what she's like?"

"Well not always its just that she doesn't stay in the present as long as she stays in the past, it all depends on what happened last when she was conscious of the present day time and she picks up where she last left off at its like she has two personalities. Are you getting this?" Sakura noticed Sasuke was a little unbalanced.

"Yeah that must suck"

"Well she said it is pretty bad but she's used to it now, it really doesn't bother her."

"I'm going to go and talk to Itachi," Sasuke said as he walked out of the room.

"Ok well I'm going to go and freshen up so we can get ready to leave" Sakura walked to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke was in the living room staring at his brother who was lying on the couch and had a pillow covering his face. "Have you sunk this low?"

"Shut up what do you know?" Itachi said swinging his hand as if he was swatting a fly.

"What's with you?" Sasuke asked again. "If she is that much trouble why don't you just break up with her?" he wondered how Itachi was going to answer that one. In addition, his answer was a large hand around Sasuke's neck chocking him. Sasuke pulled away and began breathing heavily. "Calm down it was just a suggestion!" Sasuke yelled.

"You don't understand me Keri's relationship." Itachi sat back on the couch and covered his face with his hands.

"Fine stay with her" Sasuke continued, "You love her don't you? Well there's yours answer" he tried making Itachi feel better without showing it. Itachi was shocked at what Sasuke had just said.

"Let it sink in because you will never hear me say some shit like that again" Sasuke turned a bright red.

"Ready to go?" Sakura asked. Sasuke turned to his new girlfriend and took her hand. "Yep let's go." They were walking down the busy street at seven forty-five.

* * *

"Hey Forehead! Your heading to the too huh?" A very loud Ino yelled from behind. Shikamaru was walking beside Ino and he plugged his ears with his fingers.

"Shut up Ino they are hardly five feet away!" Shikamaru hissed.

"Shika you're just like a woman all you do is nag!" the two argued. Shikamaru sighed and the two stopped once they reached Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey Ino" Sakura waved her free hand; Ino noticed that the two were holding hands.

"You two are d-dating?!" the surprised blonde asked.

"Yep" Sakura smiled brightly.

"Congrats" Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pockets and watched Ino's reaction go from happy to pissed.

"Soooo I guess we can all walk the rest of the way to the bar together?" Sakura asked, Ino slapped Sakura's back.

"I was going to suggest the same thing Forehead!" she laughed. The four made it to the bar about seven minutes later.

"Hey look there's Naruto," Sakura pointed over at the bar where Naruto and Sai were, they were downing drinks like they were going out of style. Sasuke frowned and noticed that Naruto had not noticed them yet.

"Sakura let's sit in a booth" Sasuke suggested. She agreed and noticed Naruto was a little unbalanced and she did not feel like hearing all the crap Naruto talked about when he gets drunk.

"Hey! I said hey!" Ino yelled as she slapped Naruto on his back.

"Te-te-te it hurts!" Naruto fell from the barstool he was sitting at, Sai glanced at Ino and gave her smile.

"What are you doing here Ino?" Naruto said in a aggressive voice as he steadily got back on his barstool.

"What am I not allowed at the bar anymore? Have you been talking to my dad again Naruto?" Ino glared at the blonde-haired boy.

"Oh uh no not like that um uh-"

"Calm down Ino it was just a question geez you're such a pain" Shikamaru saved Naruto just in time.

"I was just messing with him Shikamaru; anyway I'm here with Sasuke and Sakura."

"Sasuke and Sakura?" Naruto looked over at the booth the two were sitting at, he seen Sasuke whisper something in Sakura's ear causing her to giggle, blush, and wait is his arm around her?! 'Ok I know I am drunk but not to the point where I am hallucinating' Naruto thought, he got to his feet and clumsily made his way to the happy couple. Instead of walking to the side of the booth, Naruto decided to walk behind it. "Hey guys whatcha doin here?" Naruto hopped over the back of the booth and sat right between the two.

"Nugh. Beat it loser" Naruto glared at Sasuke and Sasuke glared back twice as hard.

"How bout I beat you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled starting a scene.

"See I told you not to say anything to him Ino now look what you've done" lazily Shikamaru sat at a table near the two who were arguing waiting to see at what was going to happen next.

"Just go away Naruto" Sasuke began to be riled up.

"No way I came over here to talk to Sakura anyway not you Sasuke!" Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up walking over to Ino.

"This is your fault you owe me big time pig," Sakura said dryly. "Any second now Sasuke will crack and tell Naruto we are dating which will only make things worse, then Naruto will try to keep us away from each other as long as he can"

"I'm not sure about that Forehead I don't think Sasuke would go that far" Ino kept her eyes on the two men as did Shikamaru who was still sitting down.

"You know what Sasuke you need to leave Sakura alone you're always breathing down her neck and I know she does not like that!" Naruto began to get louder.

"Shut up loser what do you know? Nothing that's what you know! For your information Sakura and I are dating!" Sasuke was almost as loud as Naruto, which was drawing them, unwanted attention.

"See I told you" Sakura sighed and walked back over to the booth to break up the argument. "Alright knock it off you two!" Sakura raised her fist, which made the two shut up faster than you can blink. Naruto whimpered and Sasuke sat down and flinched a couple of times.

"Well too bad I really wanted to see what was going to happen next, oh well guess it can't be helped." Shikamaru walked over to Sasuke and Naruto and began talking to them while Sakura went back to Ino's side.

"You know what Naruto needs? A girlfriend that's what he needs. I think it's time to pay Hinata a little visit." Ino smirked; Sakura grinned.

* * *

After walking Sakura home Naruto insisted on staying, the night at Sasuke's house so Sasuke wouldn't make any late night not visits to a certain someone's house. "Tch why don't you go home loser I am not in the mood to babysit you." Naruto only smirked.

"Well too bad cause I'm staying the night" Sasuke released a heavy sigh and dragged his feet the rest of the way. 'Persistent bastard' he thought, they finally reached their destination and they walked into the house removing their shoes at the door.

"I'm back Itachi!" Sasuke yelled Naruto followed Sasuke to Itachi's room; Sasuke knocked.

"Come in" Itachi called from the room.

"Is it safe?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a confused look.

"Yes" Sasuke did his usual room check to make sure his brother and Keri were decent, once again seeing Keri first he slid the door open completely and walked in. Keri's eyes grew wide when she see the boy walk in behind Sasuke.

"NARUTO!!!" she pounced on the young blonde and hugged him.

"Hey sis long time no see!" Naruto hugged her right back. "Hey Itachi" Naruto waved as he got back to his feet. Itachi gave Naruto a nod.

"Brother come here I have something to show you!" Keri pulled Naruto out of the room.

"What is it sis?" Naruto was a little curious of Keri's excitement.

"Look at what I got you when I went to the land of waves!" Keri held out a cup of ramen that was not available in the leaf village but was Naruto's absolute favorite.

"You-You" Keri smiled and took Naruto to the kitchen and boiled the ramen for her brother. As soon as the ramen was finished, Naruto inhaled the noodles as if it was oxygen.

"Ah! That was so good thanks Keri!" He said as he hugged her.

"No problem, oh hey Naruto have you seen Kakashi? I have been looking everywhere for him I can't even pick up his scent and Tsunade said he isn't on a mission and Pervy Sage has been avoiding me like I have the plague or something." Naruto laughed and began to explain. "It's because they think Itachi is gonna kill them if they talk to you" Keri looked upset.

"Well I don't want that, I've been knowing known them for a long time I don't even know why Itachi wants to kill them"

"Well I'll talk to the Pervy Sage for you I cant do much if I can't find Kakashi-sensei so I think your on your own sorry sis" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Naruto why don't you have a girlfriend? I see girls flirting with you and checking you out all the time."

"Hm I don't know I guess I'm just waiting for that special someone." Naruto sounded a little depressed.

"Well looks like it's time to pay Hinata a little visit" Keri whispered.

"Huh? What was that?" Naruto asked. "Oh nothing" Keri grinned wickedly.

* * *

"Have you noticed Naruto is still single?" TenTen said to her teammate Lee as they walked in the late night.

"Hm? What do you mean TenTen? You are single as well." Lee told her.

"Yeah but I just broke up with my boyfriend remember Neji tried to kill him for, well you remember right?"

"Ah yes but it is ok the lotus of the leaf blooms twice, you will have another boyfriend in no time but do not waste your youth on looking for a man! Go out and let the power of youth burn!" Lee's eyes turned into flames.

"Right anyway he shouldn't be chasing after Sakura anymore he should move on and I think I am going to help him, I think it's time to pay Hinata a little visit." TenTen grinned and continued walking not, knowing Lee was still going on about the power of youth, thank God, Gai wasn't here or those two would be crying and screaming at innocent bystanders about how they are wasting their youth by standing there. TenTen wondered how she got stuck with those two weirdo's and Neji is no different the way he stalks TenTen and her new boyfriends saying he had to make sure they weren't out to kill TenTen.

_**Next day….**_

It was early in the morning about seven thirty as Sakura and Ino reached the Hyuga Residence they were about to walk in when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey you guys wait up!" Keri yelled from the behind the two.

"Hey Keri what are you doing here? You never get up this early not even for a mission. What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Well I need to talk to Hinata"

"Does Itachi know you're here?" Ino asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Nope I snuck out" she smiled.

"Anyway we're here for Hinata as well so we can go see her together, let's hurry its kinda cold out here" Sakura shivered. The three were just about to walk in when another voice called from behind.

"Hey guys!" TenTen ran up behind them.

"Hey TenTen what are you doing here?" Keri asked.

"I need to talk to Hinata" was her reply.

"Ok wait let me guess everyone is here to talk to Hinata about Naruto right?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well unless Temari shows up I think we don't have to worry about anyone else showing up." Ino said.

"Right" they all walked up to the main household and stopped. Sakura knocked on the door; after a short while, someone answered the door, a very familiar someone.

"Hey Neji I forgot you are an early bird" TenTen called from the back of the group.

"What are all of you doing here?" Neji blinked a couple of times.

"We are here to see Hinata, is she here?" Sakura asked.

"Uh yes right this way" Neji lead the four down a hall.

"What business do you have with Hinata?" The Hyuga asked curiously.

"Um nothing really we just wanna hang out with her." Ino answered.

"At seven thirty in the morning?"

"Yeah so don't worry bout it k!" the very hyperactive Keri beamed and jumped on Neji's back.

"Tch ok ok just get off we have reached her room" they all stopped in front of the door.

"Thanks and you guys should really do something about this long hallway." Ino said lazily.

"Right, well see you" Neji gave them all a farewell nod and left. Sakura knocked on the door, the door slowly slid open and there stood a quiet Hinata in the door way, seconds later Keri pounced on Hinata covering her mouth and dragged her back inside. Quickly the three remaining women scurried into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Keri let go of Hinata." Sakura demanded. Keri released the frightened Hinata and smiled.

"Wh-what is it? What do you guys want?" Hinata asked in her usual soft tone, the four women all squinted their eyes they barely heard what the shy girl said. Ino stepped forward ready to answer Hinata.

"We're gonna help you get Naruto." Hinata fainted. The four girls surrounded a few minutes later her, Hinata regained consciousness.

"Ok Hinata no more hiding, no more fainting and no more running away when Naruto talks to you." Hinata almost fainted again until Keri bit her hand.

"So we are here to prepare you for your first date, you have the best of the best for this I mean all of us either has a boyfriends or had boyfriends and you are the only one our age that has not had a boyfriend." TenTen explained.

"But I-I um I"

"No buts Hinata its time you started to keep up with us ok?" Sakura placed a reassuring hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"O-ok"

"Good now first we are going to work on your social skills, Keri if you would be so kind."

"Transform!" A white cloud of smoke covered Keri's body, when it finally cleared and Hinata could see she fainted.

"This is going to take longer than I thought" TenTen complained.

"Yeah Keri only _transformed _into Naruto"

"Ok wake her up Keri." Ino demanded.

"Hey Hinata wake up are you alright?" the transformed Keri asked.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata passed out yet again. After Hinata woke up this time, she saw Keri in her regular form.

"Ok ready for round three Hinata? And this time no fainting!" Keri formed a hand sign and transformed into Naruto again. Instead of fainting Hinata turned bright red, she summoned up enough courage to walk up to said 'Naruto' and actually say something.

"H-Hi N-Naruto" Hinata began playing with her fingers. All of the girls' eyes went wide, Hinata actually held a conversation with Naruto! Well Keri who transformed into Naruto, they chose Keri to transform into Naruto because she knew him the best. The girls figured it was time to move on to step two.

"It took a couple of hours and a few faints but I think you're ready" Ino stretched.

"Yep" Sakura yawned.

"Man I'm beat" Keri stood up and walked over to the door.

"Me too" TenTen followed Keri.

"It's almost two in the afternoon; we've been here for almost seven hours." Keri whined.

"Well Hinata remember at six thirty tonight you will meet us at the Uchiha Residence ok, and from there you will put everything you have learned into this date ok?" Hinata nodded shyly as her friends walked out the door.

"Let's go to Itachi and Sasuke's house we can rest up there until six"

"Ok" Everyone agreed with Keri.

"See I told you they were here Lee, what do you suppose it is about?" Neji whispered to Lee who was crouched right next to Neji behind a corner.

"I do not know" Lee was as curious as Neji.

The four girls reached the house and Keri began telling the three girls where they could nap at. "Sakura you can sleep in Sasuke's bed, Ino you can sleep in the guest bed down the hall and TenTen you can sleep in the guest bed up the hall." After everyone had settled in their temporary beds, Keri went to Itachi's room and lied on the bed.

"Where have you been?" Itachi asked from the bathroom.

"I'll tell you when I wake up" Keri said sleepily. She tossed and turned for a minute until she felt the warmth of Itachi's body next to hers, same with Sakura. Sakura finally fell into a deep sleep once she felt Sasuke's arms wrapped around her waist and she felt his warm breath on her neck.

* * *

**_Well this chapter was supposed to come out on V day but the stupid internet was down ok so anyway here is the late Valentine special i know you all have been waiting for this moment! HERE'S CHAPTER 10!!!_**


End file.
